Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again
by NeverLetThemTakeYouAlive
Summary: AH, AU. Bella and Jasper were childhood sweethearts. Suddenly, Jasper is forced to move far away. When Bella moves to Lewiston, will she meet the ghosts of her past?
1. Prologue

**Yay! my first Bella and Jasper fanfic! I've really and truly changed. Onto the story...**

**Prologue**

**BPOV:**

I'd always thought of Jasper as an older brother, and nothing more than that. But one afternoon, when we were both upstairs doing our homework, sudden realisation washed over me. Jasper was no longer the big brother I never had, he felt like more than that now. I wanted him in a way that I had never wanted anyone before.

A crash came from downstairs. Something was being thrown about. Jasper and I both perked our ears up, hoping to find out what the cause of the crashing was.

"Is that what those 'business trips' were about? You just being able to go off somewhere and hook yourself up with some guy? I'm sick of it Marianne, and that's not going to change!" Jasper's father shouted from downstairs.

Jasper's face suddenly looked pained. I knew that his parents fighting was hurting him, but I wasn't about to go downstairs and stop them. It was suicide at this point. I gave him a sympathetic hug. I'd been through this before, but not the same situation. My mother was tired of my dad always working late hours at the Police Station, not having enough time for her. She packed up and walked out, leaving me behind with him. I was only three at that point, but I understood well enough to know that she wasn't coming back. I haven't seen her since.

My thoughts were interrupted by a tear drop falling on my page. I was confused. My eyes weren't watering, so where did this tear drop come from?

I looked over to Jasper to see another tear fall from his eyes. It would be harder for him, because he was older and his parents had been together longer. It reminded me of when I first met Jasper...

_Flashback- 10 years ago..._

My parents were yelling again. Someday, they would snap. The noises hurt my ears, so I began to cry. My mom scooped me up and walked next door. The tears were still running down my cheeks.

"Marianne, could you please do me a favour? Can you please look after Isabella for a little while?" My mother forced me into Marianne's hands and shut the door. That was the last time I saw her. Marianne took me to her living room, where a boy about my age with curly blonde hair was playing.

"Jasper, this is Isabella. Her mommy just dropped her off to meet you. Be nice to her." And with that she left the room.

Jasper slid some of the blocks he was playing with over to me.

"I'm building a castle, and then we can go and live in it, so we don't have to eat our broccoli," he explained to me with some authority in his voice.

"But I like broccoli. What about pumpkin?"

"Okay. Pumpkin's yucky."

We played like that for a few hours, until I heard a car screeching down the street. I looked out to see my mother's car turning the corner without looking back.

A tear dribbled down my cheek. A little finger wiped it away.

"Don't cry," pleaded Jasper. He looked like he was going to cry as well.

_End Flashback_

Ever since that day, I've been at Jasper's place, or he's been at mine. If not that, we would always be talking to each other through our bathroom windows. Of course, that got a bit more awkward as we got older until we eventually phased it out.

Another crash came. This time, I think it was glass.

"Don't accuse me of not loving you Marianne. You've stepped over the line this time. We're through." With that, the conversation ended. Jasper burst out into tears, sobs wracking his body.

I leaned over and wiped a tear from his cheek.

"Don't cry," I pleaded, repeating the words he used so long ago.

I got up to leave, and tripped over the foot of his bed. Jasper managed a weak laugh through the tears. My clumsiness was always funny to him.

"If you weren't so goddamn clumsy, you'd almost be human," he teased me, his southern accent now making my knees weak.

"I'm only thirteen, Jasper. I'll grow out of it." I picked myself up off the floor and walked over to give Jasper another hug.

"I'll call you if it gets worse," Jasper said through his tears.

"Don't worry about it, it'll all be okay soon. I've been through it. I'll call you after dinner."

"'Kay. Bye Bella."

"Bye Jazz."

And that was the last time I saw Jasper Hale.

* * * * *

The next morning, I decided to be brave and tell Jasper how I felt. I knocked on the door and Marianne answered it, her eyes red-rimmed.

"Hey, Marianne. Is Jasper awake yet?" Marianne let out a sob and handed me a folded piece of paper and then shut the door.

I unfolded the paper and read what was on it.

_Dear Bella,_

_My dad is taking me somewhere, I don't know where. I have to move with him, because apparently I am the only other sane person in this household and her didn't want me with mom._

_I had no idea I was moving, I didn't want to. I wanted to see you before I left, but he wouldn't let me. It was late, about midnight. I just wanted to see your face again before I left forever. I'm not even allowed to come back and see mom again. I don't even think my dad wanted me to contact you before I left, but I told him that if I just wrote you a letter, then I'd let him take me without a fuss._

_I didn't want our friendship to have to end this way. My dad won't let me make contact with anyone from this town anymore, but I know how much he wished that he could say goodbye to Charlie as well._

_Take care, and I love you,_

_Jazz_

_xo_

The page was stained with tears prior to mine. I could tell that writing this letter must have hurt Jasper. Not even being able to say goodbye to a loved one.

Like mom.

The tears came thick and fast now as I ran into the house and flopped down onto my bed. No-one was going to take Jasper's absence harder than I was, that was for sure.

**Wow, just writing those last few paragraphs almost made me tear up. Please read and review, especially you Ash, because I know how much we both love Jasper...**

**XOXO**


	2. Chapter 1

I didn't know how hard it was to say goodbye to somewhere you loved. This was the first time that I'd had to, but in a way, I was glad. I was leaving behind bad memories and the ghosts of people I would never forget, and moving to a fresh place where I didn't know any of those ghosts and the only memories were good.

Lewiston, Idaho held almost no interest to me. It just sounded like any other town, with regular people and an average school.

The house we moved into was directly next door to a hundred acres of farming land. It had a big shed which contained a ride-on lawnmower, a trailer and a pristine golf cart. That was probably why they owned a hundred acres.

Our house was a small, one story cottage. It had two bedrooms, two bathrooms, and the kitchen, living room and dining area were all joined. There was no laundry, but apparently none of the houses in this area had one. Our only option was to go to the coin-operated laundromat in town, which was a good ten minutes away when driving.

I had never been this isolated in my life.

The good thing was that Charlie bought me a second-hand car, so that I could go and do the laundry without bugging him for the keys to the cruiser. Also, the school was at least twenty minutes away from us, on the other side of town. Great.

The first thing I did was set up my CD player. I was told that I had a very talented soprano voice, and I could sing opera very well. At least I can scream out for help if I get stuck in the middle of nowhere, which I pretty much was.

I put in my favourite CD, the Phantom of the Opera, and started to play my favourite song, which I was told I could sing very well. 'Wishing you were somehow here again' was also Jasper and I's song, the one we'd play whenever we felt silly, sad, or happy. Jasper, on the other hand, didn't have a very talented soprano voice and sounded more like a stuck pig. But he was very talented at armpit farting, a talent which I greatly desired.

The song started up and I cleared my throat, ready to sing.

_You were once my one companion,_

_You were all that mattered._

_You were once a friend and father,_

_Then my world was shattered._

_Wishing you were somehow here again,_

_Wishing you were somehow near._

_Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed,_

_Somehow you would be here._

_Wishing I could hear your voice again,_

_Knowing that I never would._

_Dreaming of you won't help me to do,_

_All that you dreamed I could!_

_Passing bells and sculpted angels,_

_Cold and monumental._

_Seem, for you, the wrong companions,_

_You were warm and gentle._

_Too many years fighting back tears,_

_Why can't the past just die!_

_Wishing you were somehow here again,_

_Knowing we must say goodbye!_

_Try to forgive, teach me to live!_

_Give me the strength to try!_

_No more memories, no more silent tears!_

_No more gazing across the wasted years!_

_Help me say goodbye_

_Help me say goodbye..._

By the end of the song, I saw that someone had come out from the house next door to listen. I didn't get a look at their face, because they were gone before I could focus on them.

I went downstairs where Charlie was on the phone with the Police Station he was transferred to, getting directions to it. I figured I'd drive around with him and buy some groceries while we were in town.

"Alright Bells. He said that when you get past the town sign, you take a left, then you go straight until you find the Police Station sign sticking out from the side of the road. Let's go find it."

I walked outside and almost ran head on to our neighbour. She was a fakely blonde woman, mid to late thirties, obviously in a second marriage.

"Hi, you must be the Swans. My step-son heard you were coming and he just couldn't wait to meet you. Unfortunately, he's a bit busy right now, but I'm sure you'll meet him at school tomorrow, honey. He's seventeen, so he might be in some of your classes."

I nodded absently, not really listening to what she was saying.

"Thanks for that. It's good to meet some neighbours. The only person I've talked to in this place is the Seargent Brandon. He seems like a nice guy, and I think he's got a daughter Bella's age. Marianne or something?"

The blonde woman's lips soured, then went back to the forced smile. "Her names Mary Alice, but no-one calls her that. She prefers Alice."

"Just like Bella prefers to be called Bella instead of Isabella." I flushed scarlet. It was embarrassing having your father talk about you when you were standing right there.

"My daughter Rosalie also prefers to be called Rose instead of Rosalie."

"What about your step-son?"

She looked a little wistful. "Oh, he doesn't say much. He's not very sociable, he spends most nights just sitting in his room. but he's an excellent singer songwriter. He's written millions of songs for a girl he loved back in his hometown. I just hope he sees her again, because it breaks my heart to see him do nothing but sing about her."

I began to feel sorry for her step-son, even though he was a total stranger and I knew nothing else about him.

Charlie looked at his watch.

"We'd better get going Bells, if we want to get to town on time. I'll see you around...er..."

"Jen."

"I'll see you around Jen. Come on Bells."

I turned and we got in my car. As I drove away, in my rearview mirror I saw Jen's step-son run out to where she was standing.


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm very pleased with the response to this story, even though it's not an ideal story, seeing as its JasperxBella. But anyways, I will make sure I finish this story!! I have an effective plot line and I'm eager to reach it!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Daddy's Little Cannibal, who passed away in the last week. :(**

Lewiston High School sure was confusing. I spent the first ten minutes trying to figure out how to get from where I was standing to where I was meant to go first. Civil History with Jamieson. Hmm.

I decided I'd walk around while studying the map, which I already knew was going to be embarrassing, because I'd end up walking into someone or tripping over something.

I managed to get almost halfway to my destination, when I tripped over my book, which I didn't know I had dropped. Most of the faces in the hallway turned to stare at me, some of them sniggering at my clumsiness. _Good job Bella_, I scolded myself mentally,_ you've already made a name for yourself here as a klutz. Excellent._ I started to gather up my books, but none of them wanted to fit in my bag. Great.

"If you weren't so clumsy, you'd almost be human," A deep voice with a slight Southern drawl teased me. I rolled my eyes mentally.

"Is this the part where I go 'I'm only thirteen Jasper, I'll grow...into...it.'" I looked up and a set of sky blue eyes looked into mine. A wide smile was spread across his face.

Jasper.

"I heard you were coming, I was so excited because I haven't seen you in forever. I think you moved in next door to me."

"Wow. I just can't believe it's you. Your step-mom was happy to meet us."

He was in such high spirits that he snorted. "Yeah, right. Jen is always high up on a cloud, in a mood that no-one can bring her down from."

I frowned. "She didn't seem like that all the time when I met her yesterday. She was telling us about how it makes her sad to see her step-son always singing about a girl from his hometown."

I turned to look at his face. He looked a bit embarrassed, his face was flushed pink.

"I'm guessing she wasn't really meant to mention that."

"No, not really. But, it's alright, I suppose. I just don't like Jen saying stuff about me to other people." He looked hurt now, so I knew I had to back up.

"Hey, it's alright. I still sing our song." A smile lit up his beautiful face.

"I heard you singing it yesterday. I came outside to listen. You have a really good voice."

I turned pink. "Thanks," I mumbled. He saw how embarrassed I became and changed the subject.

"So what do you have first?"

"Civil History with Jamieson."

"Me too. All of my other friends have it too, so I can introduce you to them." We walked along to the class, just chatting casually about what's been happening in Forks since he left.

"So, have you been out with anyone after I left?" I grimaced at the thought.

"Yes. I went out with Mike Newton once, that was a nightmare. We bought a takeaway pizza and saw a martial arts film. I declined the next date he offered. Then I went out with Jacob Black from La Push a couple of times. He was alright, but it just didn't click. But other than that, nothing really. What about you?"

"Absolutely nothing. No-one's asked me, and I wasn't about to run off and ask anyone."

"I would have asked you, and if you'd asked me, I would have gone. And I bet I would have had a good time."

We were now rounding the corner into the classroom.

"I bet you wouldn't have."

"Anything could have been better than a date with Mike Newton. He tried to kiss me after that, but the only thing touching his lips was the door."

He laughed a genuine laugh, the kind he'd laugh when I tripped over or did another clumsy act. The seats he lead me over to were all occupied except two. He gestured for me to take the first seat. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You know, that was only cute when we were twelve. And you first tried it when we were eight."

He looked deep in thought.

"What?" I asked him, a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"Were you always this short?" The group of the people we were sitting with laughed at his teasing question. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"No. When you left we were both about 5"2. Now I'm 5"4. I like being a short ass."

Everyone in the area around me laughed at that.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce you to everyone. Guys this is Isabella Swan," I nudged him in the ribs and gave him a death stare, "But she only likes to be called Bella. Only I can call her Isabella."

"Only my mom can call me Isabella," I corrected. Jasper was quiet for a bit.

"Sorry. I forgot about that."

"It's alright. It was fourteen years ago. I'm over it."

"Anyway, Bella, this is Alice and Edward, Rosalie and Emmett. Rosalie is my step-sister." Alice was small with short, dark hair. Edward had a dishevelled mop of bronze coloured hair. Emmett had short dark hair as well, and Rosalie was a gorgeous blonde, probably inheriting her looks off her father.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you Rosalie. I met your mom yesterday. We're neighbours."

"You'll like that Jasper. He told me that you guys used to talk to each other through your bathrooms."

"Yeah. That was phased out when we were ten and Jasper started perving on me." Edward and Emmett started howling with laughter, while Jasper turned a delicate shade of pink.

"Yeah, thanks for sharing that Bella," he mumbled, embarrassed.

"Don't worry. If you didn't like that, then I probably shouldn't tell them about the beach jogging incident." Jasper's face turned even redder as he sunk into his seat.

"Jasper, I think you should tell us about this 'beach jogging incident'," Emmett said in a serious voice.

"Okay, we were eleven, and Bella and I were sitting on the beach, and a blonde woman jogged past us, wearing only a bikini." Jasper didn't want to go on with the story, so I continued it for him.

"His eyes were stuck to the woman's breasts so much, I thought they were going to run away with her. I caught him looking at her and I slapped his face so hard, I can still see the mark." I looked closely at his cheek and saw a faint, red line from where my childish fake nails had scratched through his skin.

The teacher walked in then, so we couldn't continue our discussion.

I opened my book and began to take down the notes the teacher was writing on the board. A piece of paper was sitting on my book. I read the note.

_Did you have to tell them that? They'll never let me forget it now_

I scrawled a message on the bottom of the note.

_Sorry about that. It doesn't seem like they know the Jasper I know. I like him better._

The teacher left the room and the whole class started chatting amongst themselves.

"Hey, are you going to sit with us at lunch?" Alice asked.

"I guess so. I haven't met anyone else in this town except Seargent Brandon."

"Yeah, that's my dad. He's nice, isn't he?"

"Yeah, everyone here is nice."

The teacher walked back in, so I didn't get to socialize further until lunch.

**Wow, this is a fairly long chapter. I put in as much as was possibly neccessary, there was even more that I wanted to add, but then this would be a bit more like a short novel... hope you likey!!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all those who reviewed the last chapter. A shout out to kArEnElIzAbEtH13. Her review made me LOL, and I also read fanfiction whilst I'm meant to be doing homework!**

I was putting Charlie's dinner infront of him, when someone knocked on the door. The only possible person who lived near me was Jasper or Rosalie, so at least it wouldn't have been some stranger.

I opened the door and Jasper was standing there.

"Hey," I said to him. He didn't seem to notice. He was staring at my feet.

"Nice slippers." I looked at my feet as well. I was wearing my favourite pink fluffy boots with the pink fluffy pom-poms hanging off them.

"Thanks."

Charlie called from the living room.

"Bella? Who's at the door? It'd better not be one of those goddamned churchies trying to convert us." Jasper laughed out loud at Charlie's response. Charlie decided to come and investigate.

"Hi, I'm Bella's dad, Charlie."

Jasper followed with the I-don't-remember-my-old-next-door-neighbour charade.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jasper Hale, I live next door." Charlie's eyes went wide with shock.

"Wow, Jasper Hale! I never thought I'd see you again? How's your father?"

"He's great. Being with Jen has worked out great for him. They both love their fishing."

A sudden smell of smoke came from the kitchen. My eyes widen in alarm.

"Dad, is something burning?" I asked quickly before I ran to the kitchen. I opened the oven and pulled out a packet dinner. Still in the packet.

"Dad, your meant to take the dinner _out_ of the packet before you put it in the oven." Charlie just rolled his eyes and went to watch the game, while I started cleaning up the oven, where some suspicious goo had leaked out of the box.

Jaspe watched me while I cleaned. "I hope your not looking at my ass. Because that's not very nice." I stood up and turned around, whipping him with the teatowel like I always used to. But then again, I had never had much force. I must have gotten better, because Jasper cowered in pain and I was shocked at the bright red mark left on his forearm.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know I'd gotten that strong. I used to practice on the door." Jasper smiled, but he was still rubbing at the mark.

"It's okay, don't stress about it. Rosalie's painfully sharp at that too. Sometimes, it breaks the skin." He held his arm out to me, and I was mortified to find dozens of markings, similar to the one I gave Jasper, but obviously they were more painful because they were still there. There were welts, and there were scars. From the ones where it broke the skin.

"Ow. They look painful."

"Yeah, they were. But I didn't come around here to look at your ass. I mean show you my scars. I came here to invite you to the Hale-Cullen-Brandon barbeque, which, if you say yes, will be the Hale-Cullen-Brandon-Swan barbeque."

"It sounds great. When is it?"

"Tomorrow night. But Edward, Emmett and Alice are going to stay over. It's a tradition of ours. We eat, we get drunk, we sing karaoke, we sleep. But, now that Edward and Alice are together, at the last one they weren't, it sounds like by that time, it might just be us singing karaoke. Which wouldn't be fun."

"Okay. I'll just ask Charlie if he wants to come."

I wandered into the living room where Charlie was watching the game avidly.

"Dad," I said, trying to get his attention. He payed no attention to me at all. His eyes were glued to the television, with only one hope of ungluing them.

I walked over and switched the TV off.

He diverted his attention to me, now that the TV was off.

"Yea Bells?"

"Do you wanna go to the barbeque at the Hale's tomorrow night? If not, I'll just go by myself, because I already told Jasper I was coming."

"Yeah, I'll go. It'll give me a chance to talk to Sam again. I haven't seen him in ages."

"Alright. You can go back to the game now dad." I switched the TV on again and his eyes were like instant dry glue.

Jasper was waiting for me in the kitchen, lounging lazily on a chair.

"Jasper Hale, Charlie and Isabella Swan would be glad to make your acquaintance tomorrow night." Jasper's head cocked to the side as he tried to make sense of what I was saying.

"Can you dumb it down a bit?"

I sighed. "We're coming."

He grinned. "Make sure you wear warm clothes. And don't forget to bring your sleepover stuff. I'll see you tomorrow." He waved goodbye, and walked out the door.

* * * * *

The smell of the barbeque was inviting. The smell of the citronella mosquito coil was familiar and felt like home. The scents of the steaks, sausages and chicken kebabs wafting to where us 'kids' sat was amazing. It felt like the barbeques we used to have back in Forks, at la Push with Jacob, Billy and their friends, plus Jasper and his parents.

"Wow, how much does this remind you of La Push?" I whispered to Jasper.

"It feels more like it now, with you and Charlie here." I nodded, my head concealed by the pink and charcoal hoodie I was wearing with my figure-hugging jeans. Emmett liked to call them my 'apple-bottom' jeans, which earned him prompt slaps from Rosalie. Which earnt laughter from the rest of us.

The food tasted as good as it smelt. Emmett ate at least two steaks, three sausages and he was forever scabbing bits of chicken off Rosalie. Not to mention he drank almost a whole 1.25L bottle of cola by himself.

"Just a warm-up for our games," he'd said after I asked him how he did it.

After we'd eaten, Jasper stood up suddenly.

"It's time," he announced to us. The closest to the door, Edward, crept over and opened it quietly. He gestured for the rest of us sneak in while none of the parents noticed. Charlie wouldn't have noticed for sure. He and Seargent Brandon were deep in a conversation about the amount of theft in this area.

Once inside, all the others sat on the couch infront of a big plasma screen TV. Jasper had snuck off.

"Where's Jasper?" I whispered to Alice.

"He's gone to get the shot glasses and the JD," she explained in hushed tones. Jasper arrived then, with two bottles of Jack Daniels and some plastic shot glasses.

"Why two bottles?" Emmett asked.

"Well, now that Edward and Alice are together, and Bella is here, we may need more." Jasper had set a shot glass infront of us all and filled them all with straight alcohol.

I looked warily at my shot glass. "How are we meant to drink this?" I asked.

"I Never," They all replied in unison.

"Your going to have to demonstrate."

Jasper cleared his throat to explain the rules. "Someone says something like 'I never slept wearing nothing' and then anyone who _has_ slept while wearing nothing, has to take a shot. You get it?"

I nodded. "I think so. Who starts off?"

"Emmett can. He always starts it off good. Oh and for the record guys, Bella and I don't count as dating."

Emmett grinned before starting. "I never walked in on my parents having sex." I thought that was a weird one to start off with, but oddly, Edward took a shot. Obviously Emmett was trying to make Edward as drunk as possible.

"Well here's one for you Emmett. I never had my parents walk in on me and my partner having sex." Emmett turned white and took a shot, as well as Rosalie.

"Jasper's turn now. I can tell he's got a killer up his sleeve."

Jasper's grin looked almost evil. "I never had a sibling walk in on me and my partner having sex." All four of them took a drink. I was astounded. How much sex did they have?

"Your turn Bella."

"Oh, ok. I never fantasised about having kinky sex with my partner." The same four took another drink. I was starting to feel scared, and I must have been showing it, because they all started laughing. Alice opened her mouth.

"Okay, here's one that hopefully will get our 'designated drivers'. I never fantasised about having sex with a person I'm not dating." I was embarrassed to take a drink, but I looked next to me and saw Jasper's head was tipped back, his glass to his mouth. So was Emmett's. Everyone stared at him.

"You know that camping trip a few months back, and I got really drunk, and I thought Jasper was Rosalie..." he trailed off. Everyone laughed at that one, even Emmett. "He had nice curves when he was lying down," he admitted. That made everyone laugh more.

"I never played sport naked," Rosalie stated. I looked around. No one was taking a drink, so I quickly picked it up and sculled it. Everyone looked at me, agape with horror.

"What? I was six. Remember the rain soccer in La Push?" I asked Jasper.

"Oh yeah!" he exclaimed and quickly sculled his drink. I started to feel a bit airy. It was back to Emmett again.

"I never been on a date that was crappy," he said, his words slurred, and he leaned over to kiss Rosalie very sloppily. By this stage, Edward and Alice were also getting PG13, Jasper looked like he was falling asleep. I drank my next drink. That was easy, the date with Mike was enough to make anyone puke.

"I never had sex with anyone I wasn't dating." I cringed as my next drink slid down my throat. Jasper raised an eyebrow at me. I shuddered theatrically. Jacob wasn't that bad, but it wasn't what I wanted.

"I never been to a party and didn't get wasted." That was easy enough. No one in Forks had parties. The next drink went down. My head started to spin as the next question was asked.

"I never been raped." I didn't count sex with Jacob as rape, but the drinking part of this game was fun.

We played another round until Jasper stopped the game.

"This is starting to get pointless. Bella's just drinking everytime someone says 'I never'. I think we should stop." This was true. One of the bottles was empty, and the other had about half left. I agreed with him.

Emmett's grin got wider. "It's karaoke time for Bella." I groaned and went to stand up. The floor found my face and I just rolled over.

"I don't think she can stand up, let alone sing. I think we should give it a rest." No one was listening to him. Edward was kissing a half-asleep Alice, Rosalie and Emmett looked almost ready for 'The Full Monty', but on each other, and I was looking for somewhere to sleep.

For some absurd reason, I ended up finding myself at the Hale garage. In the middle was a red '53 Chevy truck. It looked as if it's engine was almost in pieces, but the bed of the truck was intact, which was my object.

I didn't notice that Jasper had followed me. I stroked the truck and walked all the way around it.

"It's the exact same, isn't it?" He asked, intrigued by my gaze.

"Where did you find it?" I asked, slightly ignoring his question.

"I found it rusting away in the garage a few months ago. Rosalie's restoring the engine, but I'm doing the exterior design."

I fiddled with the latches, trying to undo the tray. Jasper moved my finger's away and undid it. I crawled up and sat down, patting the space beside me. Jasper crawled up with me. I sat in silence for a minute.

"Wow, this brings back the memories. Do you remember asking Charlie to bring his inside when it was storming?"

"No."

"Oh. I must had just dreamt that then. But I know that La Push happened. When we tried to set the tent up in it, but we couldn't."

"Yeah, and ever since then, we haven't sat in the truck without a sheet hanging over it." We were silent for a bit more until I began to feel sleepy and lay down in the truck. Jasper lay down next to me. The truck had ridges in it. I was going to have a major headache the next morning.

I wrapped my arms around Jasper, not sure if my mind was protesting against my body. Jasper's mind must've been in the same place as mine, because he wrapped his arms around me as well.

"Love you Jazz." My mind immediately regretted saying this, my mouth didn't have control on what it was saying right now.

"Love you too Bells." I knew he wasn't kidding around or not knowing what he was meant to say, because he said it with so much definitity that I knew he was pretty much sober.

I fell asleep, instantly warmed by his touch.


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay, here's the reason why I haven't updated for AGES. We've just come out of a flood, and I've been staying at my grandparents for a week. I have been writing SO MUCH, I'm currently writing the 15th chapter, but I've had no internet. So, the first morning I get internet, what happens? I get 'limited or no connectivity'. It's really shitting me, but I suppose that if I'm posting this, I now have internet. And, because I'm so nice, I'll post two chapters for you. Because I'm nice.**

"Rise and shine sleepy heads! It's time to get ready for school!" I decided that Alice's voice was too bright for first thing in the morning. I heard some more murmured whispers and squeals of delight coming from the doorway.

I sat up fast to avoid more of those squeals, but the sudden rush made my head spin, and even when I sat still, it didn't stop.

So this is what a hangover felt like.

My eyes opened the whole way and I saw Alice and Rosalie standing about two inches away from my face. I fell back in horror, fully waking Jasper up as my head hit the truck with a sickening thud.

"Ow," I groaned as Jasper sat up, clutching his head.

"I don't feel good," he moaned, before proceeding to throwing up in the truck and on me. My head was spinning wildly, the bang on the head, the hangover, the nauseating scent of vomit....

I quickly got out of the truck and sprinted towards the bathroom, only just making it in time to be sick in the toilet.

* * * * *

Jasper and I received a 'sick day' pass from Alice, who was annoyed at us for spoiling the chance to 'announce our couplehood'.

"You only get to announce that once. After that, when your with someone else, its no surprise anymore."

"Alice we're not a 'couple', we just fell asleep in the truck. We're not a couple! Aren't we Jasper?"

I may have been imagining it, but Jasper's face looked a little disappointed. I know that _I _felt that way. We both made it very clear that we weren't a couple. I was disappointed that we weren't a couple, but I had never imagined he would feel that way as well.

"No, Alice. We're _not_ a couple. Now please, can you move on and annoy someone else? What about Edward? Haven't you annoyed him yet?"

Alice grumped off, mumbling something about 'didn't want to do it' and 'alcohol didn't do it's job'.

"So," Jasper began, "we have the whole day to ourselves. The others are going to school and dad and Jen have gone fishing. What would you like to do?"

"First, I need to eat something or I'll pass out, then we could do something outside."

"I just fixed my dad's golf cart. We could take it for a spin if you want?"

"Sure."

We found some breakfast and I went back home to get some more clothes and then Jasper met me outside with the golf cart.

"You ready?" I climbed into the seat next to him.

"I was born ready," I replied.

He swung it around with such force that if I hadn't've held on at the last minute, I would have fallen out. He went over some small jumps that had been set up, and the large tree roots that stuck out of the ground. We swerved around the corners until he came to an absolute standstill.

"Did you like that?" he asked, but I was completely distracted about something else that I didn't hear his question.

"Can I ride on the back?" I asked, my voice rising in excitement.

"Dad only put the seat there because he didn't want Emmett to stand on the buggy rack again. Do you really want to ride there?"

"Yes! I do!"

"You have to hold on tight."

"I know, I know." Jasper seemed like he didn't want me to sit on the back.

I settled myself into the seat and gripped the edges of it tightly with both hands. He fired up the engine and started off fast. I left my stomach where we began.

He swerved around the corners tight, probably trying to make me rethink my decision. I didn't. It was better than any rollercoaster I'd been on in my life. He went over the tree roots faster this time and I bounced up and down in my seat. He went over the small jumps, then turned a way we didn't go before.

"Bella, do you trust me?" he yelled over the roar of the engine.

"Um, in theory," I replied.

"Then hold on tight!" I twisted around to see where he was headed. There was a massive big jump, that only the most daring of motorcyclists would have jumped. But Jasper was going full speed at it, in his dad's golf cart, with no seat belts. And did I mention that the person sitting on the back is prone to the most clumsiest accidents?

I felt us go up the ramp, then leave the ground and we were soaring through the air. The only sounds I could hear above the engine were my screams.

We hit the ground sharply, the vibration rattling my teeth as all the wheels were on the ground. He slowed it down until it came to an absolute standstill.

"Did you like that Bella?" he asked. I couldn't reply.

"Bella?" I couldn't move the muscles in my mouth. Instead, I just fell off the seat and onto the ground. I think that I regained my stomach from the start. I looked at my arm. It was just a bit red, but that was my only injury. Until I stood up.

"Ow," I hissed under my breath as I tried to walk.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Jasper asked. I'd almost forgotten he was there.

"I think I twisted my ankle." He hooked his arm under my arm and I used him as a support to get to the house.

Once inside, he sat me down on the couch and went to get an ice pack for my ankle. I looked on the top of the television cabinet where there was an array of photographs on top of it. There was a line of Jasper and Rosalie's school photo's. I remembered why Jasper's face was like it was in every one. One time he didn't want to smile because he got punched in the face by James, the school bully. Another time he was about to sneeze when the flash went off. And the last one from Forks, he actually had a good photo. We used to always joke around about what kind of face he'd have in the next one.

On the top was also a picture taken from our 8th grade dance. Jasper had asked me to it, feeling embarrassed about it. I was so excited. I picked my outfit before anyone had even asked me to it. I was just glad that I could go to it with my best friend, and not with some loser who I didn't know. In the picture I was in the middle of spinning around with Jasper, the biggest smiles on our faces. I also knew how much he hated wearing that suit, but he didn't mind wearing it with me.

Jasper was back with the ice pack. I flinched when it touched my skin, but I gradually became used to it.

Jasper suddenly became stiff and he looked uncomfortable.

"I've been meaning to ask you since the day before I left. You remember that day." I remembered it so clearly that it was almost as if I was there again.

"Yeah."

Jasper was looking down and I could see that his face was pink.

"I was wondering if you would go out with me. You don't have to if you don't want to," he added quickly on the end.

"I had been meaning to ask that the day that you left as well. I came around to your house the next morning, but you were gone."

"So..."

"Yes. I would be...words couldn't describe. Too many emotions in one."

Jasper turned the TV on and then sat down and took my hand. It was absolutely perfect timing that Alice, Rosalie, Edward and Emmett all had to walk in at that very moment. Of course, the only noise was Alice and Rosalie screaming. The noise bacame all too much for Jasper, and he went to the fridge.

* * * * *

Charlie had been fed and was now sitting infront of the TV, snoring away. I had replied to Angela's email, done all my homework and I was now faced with another hour of boredom until I felt tired.

A knock at my window startled me. Jasper's hair shone in the moonlight as he struggled to get my window open. I opened it with ease so that I could stick my head out.

"What are you doing Jasper? Charlie stays armed these days."

"You weren't about to go to sleep, were you? I'm sorry if you were, but I was wondering if you wanted to stay over."

"Sure, I'll just write Charlie a note."

I grabbed a scrap of paper and scribbled a note on the bottom of it.

_Dad,_

_Don't worry, I'm just staying at Jasper's the night. Be home for breakfast. Love you._

_Bella_

_xo_

I stuck the note on my door and then crawled out the window, into the cold night air. The golf cart was glinting dimly in the moonlight. I climbed into the front with him, shivering because I was only wearing a singlet and shorts. Jasper put his arm around me to try and warm me up.

When we got to his house, he didn't lead me to his room, but I knew exactly where he was taking me.

The truck had been properly set up with a little mattress, pillows and a thick duvet. It was colder in the garage then it was in any other part of the house.

I crawled in eagerly and sat there for a minute, trying to warm myself up.

Jasper returned, getting into the truck with me, embracing me against his warm chest where we fell asleep to the sound of each others deep breathing.

**Reviews make me happy, and when I'm happy, I update.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I am EXTREMELY sorry that I have not updated sooner. I have been busy with our school musical FOOTLOOSE which has been very successful. Except for the night when a girl broke the pumpkin. We have a musical ritual where you all have to kiss the pumpkin before a show, and a girl broke the pumpkin and the show was unlucky then. They have problems with the lights and the angle grinder, a sign almost fell on me and a friend, and to top it all off, our male lead's fly was open nearly a whole scene. I won't name who he is (Shane Miranda) but he is a recorded singer who has songs on our local radio. Thak you for the marvellous reviews and I'll let you read now.**

I woke up just before dawn the next morning, the sun peeking through the cracks in the tin roof. Jasper was snoring delicately, his mouth hanging open. I tried to get out without a noise. I failed. I hit the side of the truck and jumped up in pain, hitting my head on the roof and falling back down to the truck with a thud. He sat up quickly as I rubbed the spot on my hip where I came down.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked me, yawning and stretching as I got down off the truck, successfully this time.

"Yeah, I'm good. I should probably just get back home before Charlie wakes up and demands to know where I've been."

"Alright. See you soon," he replied, kissing my lips softly before I went out the door.

* * * * *

Charlie was just waking up when I climbed back through my bedroom window. He saw me walking into the bathroom as he walked out of his bedroom door.

"Morning Bells. I saw the note on the door last night when I went to get a drink. I hope you had a nice night last night. I wasn't expecting you to be coming back for breakfast."

This surprised me to no end.

"So you were okay with me sneaking out of the bedroom, to go and sleep in the back of a truck with my boyfriend, and returning back in the early hours of the morning?"

"You've always been a lot older than your age, and so has Jasper. I trust you two to be responsible and mature with each other. Although I didn't hear that you two were dating until just now."

"Yeah, he asked me yesterday. I'm just still confused that you were okay with me sneaking out."

"It's okay Bella. Like I said, your more mature than your age and I trust you two to be responsible."

Charlie disappeared into the kitchen while I went into the bathroom to take a shower.

* * * * *

I met Jasper in the parking lot of the school. I walked over to him and he pulled me close to him and caught me in a kiss as soon as I was near.

"Good morning Bella. Miss me?"

"You wish." But I leaned in to kiss him again.

It was just our luck that Rosalie pulled up with Alice, Emmett and Edward in her little, red convertable. With the top down. I could feel the blush creeping onto my face as the boys whistled at us and the girls squealed at us. I pulled away from Jasper quickly to avoid more noise, but Jasper reeled me back in.

"Okay, guys, you can be quiet now. You saw us yesterday, so please don't do this everyday. You never did it with Alice and Edward."

"That's because Alice is the one that makes a fuss of it all, and she was the one being fussed over."

I traded Jasper's waist for his hand and we walked into school, everyone staring at us.

"Jasper, everyone's staring at us."

"It's only because you are the most gorgeous person to grace the face of the Earth."

"Me? Grace? The first time you saw me here I tripped over a book I didn't know I had dropped."

"But it was a graceful trip, if I may say so myself."

I rolled my eyes and went into the classroom.

* * * * *

A thunderous noise broke me out of my concentration of _Sense and Sensibility_. We were studying it for English, which I already did last year in Forks. They musn't get any new worksheets on it, because they were the same ones I got in Forks.

I looked out the window and gasped in astonishment. There sat a faded red 1953 Chevy truck. In the front seat was an ecstatic Jasper, waved madly for me to go out and join him. I hurried out the door, barely calling out where I was going to Charlie and met Jasper in the truck.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it's finished! This is so awesome!"

"Yeah, I really had to hound Rosalie about finishing it quickly. She's been working on it for at least a month, longer than it took to find all the parts and get it built."

"I'll have to thank her."

By now we were in the middle of the paddock and getting out of the truck. He pressed his lips to mine.

"I know a way you can thank me."

"How?" He didn't have to answer. He just crushed his lips up against mine and lifted me up into the bed of the truck.

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"I've wanted you for so long. We belong together, Bella."

He climbed up into the truck with me.

* * * * *

I woke up to water slowly dripping on my face. It was raining, and if the thunderous black cloud was anything to go by, it was going to get a lot heavier.

Just as the thought left my mind, it started pelting down.

"Shit, I'd better go inside and start Charlie's dinner and explain where I've been."

"Oh no, we forgot-"

"Don't worry about it, it's alright." I'd been on the Pill for as long as I could remember, saving Charlie from the torture of periods, tampons and cramping. I climbed out of the back and into the front where Jasper was now going to drive me home.

When I reached the front door, I reached up on my toes to kiss him goodnight.

"Thank you for this afternoon. It was the best thank you I'd given anyone."

"It was the best thank you I'd received." I kissed him again and then disappeared inside the door.

Charlie was okay with me being out the rest of the afternoon. He had picked up a pizza on his way back from the station. I went to the bathroom first, to freshen up.

I reached into the cupboard for my moisturiser, and a little packet fell out. I gasped in horror. In the Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday bubbles, there were three little white pills, sitting in a row, mocking me from their blister casing.

What had I done now?


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay, just a few words for you all: I AM SO SO SO FUCKING SORRY!!!! Everytime I go on I'm meaning to update, but my mind forgets, so this is so very late...also, happy late birthday to Ashlay28, I was going to post this the day b4 ur bday as a bday prez, but i forgot (again). also, me and one of my (guy) friends were talking about how bad rob's acting of edward is, and somehow we came up with this: EDWARD CULLEN HAS A CONSTIPATED DICK UP HIS ARSE. Don't ask.**

Just staring at the phone was killing me. I needed to call either Rosalie or Alice. While I was stalling, I was going over the pros and cons. If I called Rosalie, she would help me and keep quiet about it. But she was also Jasper's step-brother and he might possibly get it out of her. On the other hand, Alice always kept a secret from everyone, but she was too excitable and would just tick me off.

Rosalie it was. I dialled her cell number, hoping that she wasn't with Emmett. I was in luck.

"Hello?" Rosalie's golden voice came through the receiver. I burst into tears right there and then. "Are you alright Bella?"

"Can you please just come around, and don't let Jasper know, please."

"Okay, I'll be there in a few. Bye Bella." She hung up and I clutched onto the phone for my dear life, scared of the consequences.

* * * * *

Two days later, I found myself in my en suite bathroom, sitting on the floor with Rosalie. We both took three tests, just to be sure, and sure as eggs, Rosalie's tests came out negative.

"Alright Bella, time to look at yours. Remember, pink strip is negative, blue strip is positive. Go for it." I looked at them and found three blue lines staring at me the same way those three little Pills had. The lines had all blurred with my tears.

I was pregnant.

There was no way this could have happened. Maybe karma up there decided that it was time for my life to take a different path. Finding Jasper and going out with him was enough to make something terrible happen. And this was it.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. But we'll find a way through this, I promise." I nodded silently. Rosalie stood up and left, hugging me and kissing my cheek before she left.

"Don't worry. Jasper will never find out. No-one will. Not even Emmett. I'll let you be alone now, before your dad comes home." She left and I just curled up in a ball on my bed, locking my door and window, pulling my blinds and closing the curtain, making sure that no-one could get in or see in.

**CHARLIEPOV:**

The house was silent when I walked in. It was dark, no lights were on and I couldn't smell anything that might have resembled dinner. That was strange. Usually Bella had started dinner by the time I was home from work.

Bella's door was closed, and I wasn't sure if she usually left it this way. I picked up the phone to ring the Hale's and see if she was there.

I didn't even have to press a button, because Jasper came in just as I picked the phone up.

"Hey, Charlie. Is Bella here?"

"I was just about to ring you and ask the same thing."

"Oh, because Rose was over here earlier, and I know that Bella's still here because her car is still in the driveway."

"She must be in her room then. I'll just go get her."

I turned Bella's door handle, but it wouldn't move. Her door was locked.

"Maybe you should try the window, Jasper," I suggested. He walked around the side and was back in a minute.

"The window is locked, and she's shut the curtain and blinds."

I went back up to the door.

"Bella?" I called through the door. "Are you in there Bella?"

I heard her sniff and cough. I took that as a yes.

"Jasper's here to see you."

"Can you please let me be? I don't want to see anyone." I couldn't argue with her. She sounded pretty upset.

"Okay. Not even Jasper?"

"No. But if Rosalie comes over, can you tell me?"

I looked over to Jasper's face, and it looked hurt. I knew that she wouldn't often do this.

"Bella, that's no way to treat your boyfriend." I heard the door unlock, and Jasper stood up in his chair.

"Dad, please. Just leave me." She looked a mess. Her face was paler than usual, and even though I had only seen her this morning, she looked sickly thinner, and her hair had lost it's natural shine. She looked like she was sick. She looked over my shoulder at Jasper and then turned and shut the door again, locking it.

"I'm sorry. I tried. She's stubborn. Once she makes up her mind, she sticks with it." Jasper looked down.

"It's okay Charlie. I'll just go." I could have sworn that I heard his voice break on the last word. He turned and walked out the door.

* * * * *

For the rest of the week, I kept on checking up on her. I took food in to her, but I doubt that she ever ate it. Every morning and afternoon, Rosalie would be around in Bella's room. I started to wonder why she would let Rosalie in, when she hadn't even known her for a month, and she wouldn't let Jasper in, and she's known him for 14 years. Some things I would never know.

**BPOV:**

Not another Monday. It had only been a week since I'd been in Lewiston, and already I had gotten drunk, had a boyfriend, had sex and gotten pregnant.

Life wasn't fair.

Jasper had been coming around every afternoon, trying to get me to talk to him or let him in, but I refused everytime. It broke my heart to hear him ask everyday, and leave in tears. I always knew he was crying, because his voice would break and no matter how hard he tried, his sobs were never muffled. I'd sit on one side of the door, and I'm sure he'd sit on the side of the other. I'd be in tears because he was. I hated nothing more than seeing him in tears.

"I just wish that you would open the door and I'd come in and give you a hug, just to make it better like it used to. But it feels like we're falling apart, Bells. I don't want that to happen. Please, just let me in, or come out or give me some sign that you still love me."

I grabbed a piece of paper from my bedside table and wrote three words on it with a shaky hand, my tears staining the page, so that he could see how much it was hurting me as well. _I love you._

I slid it under the door and there were no more words said, just silent sobs. The door was shaking on the other side of me, so I took that as a sign to cue more tears.

* * * * *

Rosalie came around on Tuesday afternoon.

"Okay, I booked your appointment at the clinic for Thursday. Is that alright?"

"Huh?"

"For an abortion. Don't worry, I've been through it before."

"Wow. I never thought of having an abortion. I hadn't thought ahead that far. Thanks Rose."

"It's alright. It would be better if you had Jasper know. Because I let Emmett know straight away, and told him I was going to have an abortion." I had never thought that Rosalie would get pregnant. I suppose that with the amount of sex they have, an unwanted pregnancy was bound to happen.

"I don't want Jasper to find out. All he would do is worry about me endlessly, and he already does that enough. He doesn't find out."

"Alright. Emmett will be around soon, so I'd better go."

"Okay. Bye Rose."

"Bye Bella. Be ready for Thursday, okay?"

"Okay."

Rosalie left me in my room, worrying endlessly about everything.


	8. Chapter 7

**Just because, I'm super dooper nice (and because I hadn't updated in ages. sozza!) I'm giving you another chapter. I'm a bit sad because the last chapter only got 2 reviews, so I'm hoping for a few more please...forgive me?**

**RPOV:**

I got home and Emmett was waiting on the couch for me. He pulled me in and gave me a passionate kiss. I had too much on my mind to even care that he was here, let alone he was kissing me in the way that usually leads to something else, but I wasn't into it at all. I was just worrying about Bella the whole time. I didn't think it was that noticeable, but Emmett picked it up, and he didn't usually pick up on those kinds of things. He leaned back to look at me properly.

"What's the matter Rosie? This isn't like you. Usually your all over me."

"I'm sorry, I've just got a lot on my mind."

"What is it? I'm sure I can help."

"You can't, I promised Bella I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Is she pregnant? If so, you can tell me, because we've both been through it before."

I was shocked. "How did you know?"

"Is she? Does Jasper know?"

"No, but she doesn't want him to know. She doesn't want him worrying over her, because she's not keeping it. But don't worry. I'm helping her through it."

"That's okay. At least she has you, because you've been through it all."

I hadn't been through _all _of it, which was what I was worrying about.

**JPOV:**

It had been almost a week since I'd seen Bella. Whatever was keeping her away from me, wasn't keeping Rosalie away.

I drove out to see that Bella's car was gone. At least she'd be at school today.

The whole ride out, I was wondering why she was away. It must have been bad, because she wouldn't come out of her room at all. She wouldn't talk to anyone, not even Charlie. The only person who she'd talk to was Rosalie.

I pulled up in the car park, only to see that her car wasn't there. I've never known Bella to skip school ever in her life, and I wouldn't think that she'd start at Lewiston.

I got to Civil History, only to find that Bella wasn't there, and neither was Rosalie. Emmett seemed to know why, but I was never going to get it out of him.

When were all the secrets going to stop?

**BPOV:**

It was Thursday. My stomach was fluttering with nerves, and Rosalie had just arrived for me to drive to the clinic.

"Are you ready Bella?" she asked. I nodded my head quickly, swallowing loudly. We went out to the car and drove away silently.

Rosalie and I sat down and I fidgeted nervously with the hem of my jumper. A nurse appeared at the hallway entrance.

"Isabella Swan?" That was me. I rose from my seat, my hands shaking. Rosalie stood up with me.

"It's alright, Bella. I'll come with you. It'll be okay."

I had never really trusted anyone when they said it was okay. But for some reason, I trusted Rosalie.

I walked down the hallway, shaking from my nerves.

* * * * *

I was still groggy from the medication when we left. I was just glad that it was over and I could put it all behind me and go back to Jasper.

"You look like hell, Bella," Rosalie stated.

"It's all over now," I replied tonelessly.

She was right. I looked as if I'd been in hospital for a year.

She pulled back up at my house and we got out. As soon as we were inside, Jasper's truck drove up their driveway and into the garage.

"Are you going to be okay?" Rosalie asked.

"I think I'll be alright. I just want to sleep."

"I felt like that too, it passes. Just get a good sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Rose." She hugged me and left, leaving me to my miseries.

**JPOV:**

Bella's car was gone again in the morning. Rosalie's was too, but I knew that she'd be returning to school. The question was if Bella would.

I was the last one to come to class. Bella was in her usual seat, but something about her stopped me in my tracks.

Her hair was lank, like she hadn't washed it in a week. Her skin was paler and translucent-looking. She looked thinner, her wrists and fingers dangerously thin. But it was worse when she looked towards me.

Her eyes looked sunken into their sockets, the skin over her cheekbones stretching out, making her face look sallow. Her eyes weren't their usual chocolate brown, they were darker, almost black. They were bloodshot and had dark rings around them.

This wasn't the Bella I knew.

I still took my seat next to her. She shifted the smallest bit, whether it was automatic or not. I tried talking to her.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey."

"Where have you been this last week?"

"I was sick." I didn't have the answers I wanted.

"You mustn't have been that sick, because Rosalie was at your place every morning or afternoon." Bella didn't reply. I just looked over her shoulder to see Rosalie glaring at me, her lips almost pulled back over her teeth. She would have been growling if she could have.

I changed the subject. "Let's all have a sleepover party tomorrow night, at my house."

Alice broke the silence, leaning around Edward to join our conversation. "Sounds good. I'm up for a bit of fun. What about you guys?" I knew that she only really meant Bella. Edward and Emmett trailed after Rosalie and Alice all the time, and I was already there. We all looked at her.

"Sure. I'm up for it."

"Sounds like a plan," I declared.

This would be the sleepover that would make or break us.

**This chapter is really short, but it's just a bit of a filler, and sorry that it keeps switching POVs**

**Reviews anyone? I'll update a lot quicker if I get some...**


	9. Chapter 8

I rocked up at Jasper and Rosalie's door, my bag on my arm, my hood up, protecting me from the cold air around me. Jasper opened it as soon as I knocked. He hugged me close, and it felt good to be close to him again.

"Come in, it's freezing out there."

"Says he who's not wearing a shirt," I muttered. Jasper laughed, obviously relieved that I was talking to him again.

"Hey Bella," Rosalie greeted me.

"Hey Rose," I greeted her back. Emmett's arm was around her, and Alice and Edward were curled up on the couch infront of the fireplace, which was blazing.

"So, what have you guys been up to?" I asked, curling up to Jasper. He pulled me in and I frowned at his bare chest.

"Same old same old," Edward replied, "school, work, sleep, Alice, work, work, Alice, sleep, Alice, Alice, school, sleep and Alice combined." I screwed up my face in disgust.

"I really don't want to know about that. And I'm guessing you two have been the same. Does anything change?" I asked, an incredulous look on my face.

"School is really starting to kill me," Alice put in.

"Have you guys been stressing out about the finals at all?" Jasper exclaimed

"No, I learnt pretty much all of it in Forks. It's easy," I said, blowing off the subject.

"I know that I've been stressing like crazy," Rosalie said.

"Yeah, well both you and Jasper would have been stressing, what with your parents wanting everything perfect before they go away, and Bella getting pregnant and the abortion and everything." I didn't realise the words until they'd left his mouth.

"WHAT?!" Jasper yelled, outraged.

"I told you not to tell anyone!" I cried at Rosalie.

"He guessed it, I told no-one, I would never do that to you Bella," Rosalie pleaded. For some reason, I believed her. But now Jasper was turning his fury to me.

"So you told my sister and not me? Thanks a lot. I know that I can trust you," he said sarcastically.

"It's not like that Jasper," I said, on the verge of tears.

"What is it then?" He asked, poison in his voice. His blue eyes were cold and uncaring.

"I didn't want you to know because I didn't want you worrying about me. And I was getting rid of it as quickly as possible."

"And you didn't think that my opinion mattered?"

"I didn't want to hurt you because I love you," I said, my voice quivering with the tears that were running down my face.

"As if I haven't heard that before," he spat at me, turning his back on me. I began to see red.

"You know what I liked about you? You were unique. Most of your CD's were soundtracks or bands that no-one had heard of. You weren't like anyone else. You never failed to make me laugh. Whenever you were happy, you made me happy. Whenever you were sad, you made me sad. When you got angry at James for punching you, do you know what I did? I went and punched him back. But now you're just like evryone else. You've changed. And so have I. Any feelings I had previously have disappeared."

Jasper turned around, looking hurt, but I just spun on my heel, grabbed my bag and walked out the door, not caring that the rain was pouring down.

I heard a door slam inside. I saw a light come on in an outside room. I turned and looked at the window. Jasper sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands, his body heaving from the sobs.

He looked up and saw me staring at him. I turned quickly and stalked off to the house, my face streaming with tears.

When I was inside, I saw the porch light come on, and Alice left, followed by Edward. I didn't care if I'd split up the party, There wouldn't have been many at it after I left.

I fell asleep, the tears never stopping.

* * * * *

The knocking on my window started at 1am. I had heard briefly before a car crunching over the gravel at high speed. I half-expected it to be Jasper, begging for me to talk to him.

I ignored it, trying to fall back asleep, but a voice disturbed me.

"Bella? Please open the door. I have urgent news." It was Rosalie, her voice masked with tears.

I got out of bed and ran to unlock the door. Rosalie was standing there, her face red with tear-tracks down her cheeks. I let her in and she gave me a big hug, wetting my tank top with her tears.

"What is it Rose? What happened?"

"It's Jasper. He's been in a car accident."

**Still writing in the flood. I wrote these chapters a few days ago, but for my sanity, I put them on my flash drive and I've been lengthening them on my sister's laptop during this damned flood! I was about to get in the shower this morning to get ready for school, then mum got a phone call and said "pack everything up and put anything on the floor away. There's going to be a flood." and i was all like "can i have a shower?" and she said "no. there's no time." but there was plenty of time!! anyways, reviews make me especially happy! especially when my inbox is flooded with them.**


	10. Chapter 9

**I swear I just saw a typo on the page for WYWSHA. 41 reviews? No Way! So happy right now, coz the most reviews I've ever gotten was i think 28 reviews for a shit story with 15 chapters. Anyways, if you want to thank someone for the speedy update, thank Ashlay28. She threatened to come to my house and eat me. And she said for me not to say 'you don't know where I live' coz she'd just ask one of our friends o_O. But, I'm just so stoked that I got 41 reviews! If you make it over 50, I'll update again as soon as I've hit 50. Xoxo**

I drove Rosalie to the hospital, both of us with tears running down our cheeks. Even considering the fight Jasper and I had, we're still close and I was considerate enough to drive Rosalie with me.

"Thank you so much Bella. I know how much he hurt you last night, but it was still really nice of you to drive me here."

She'd summed up my thoughts in a whole sentence. I was that easy to read.

"It's alright. I think I hurt Jasper pretty bad, and I need to say that I'm sorry. And besides, your my friend, and Jasper has always been my friend, since my mom left when I was three."

"I never heard that. That's why he looked a bit down when you said that only your mom calls you Isabella."

"Yeah. Pretty much the second worse day of my life. She and my dad had a huge fight about how he was always at the station, and she just left me at Jasper's place and about an hour after that, I looked out the window and saw her car racing down the street. And ever since then, Jasper and I had been taking care of each other."

"What was the worst day of your life?"

"The morning I went over to Jasper's place to tell him that I loved him, and his mom gave me a note from him that basically said that he was forced to move with his dad, he couldn't tell me where he was going and that he loved me. I still have that note somewhere."

Rosalie glanced out the windscreen. "That's sweet. No wonder he had some trouble fitting in when he first got here. He made friends with me and Emmett, then my mom met his dad, and seven months later, they're married. Jasper wanted to send you an invitation, but my dad thought that his mom might somehow find out about it and blow up at Sam about it."

"That was a wise decision. There are no secrets in Forks."

Rosalie chuckled. We had reached the hospital and Emmett was waiting out the front for us.

We got out of the car and Emmett ran over to us and gave us both a hug.

"I'm so sorry that this happened Bella. None of us would have known that he would have come to this."

"It's alright. It was my fault mainly."

He put his arm around Rosalie's waist and pulled us towards the hospital entrance.

"He's in a coma in ICU. He's in a stable condition at least. It looks pretty bad. He's got a few deep cuts on his face, and some internal and external bruising, but other than that, I think he'll be okay."

"What exactly happened?"

"He was just driving, not paying much attention to the road. He was meant to stop at an intersection, but he didn't and another car ran into the side of the truck."

Rosalie sighed. "I guess I'm going to have to fix the truck. He won't be able to live knowing that it's crashed up."

"The only reason that he would have wanted an old truck like that was because my dad had an old truck the exact same model and faded red colour, and we used to spend pretty much every waking moment in it."

"That's sweet, he just wanted to hang onto you forever, didn't he?"

We were standing outside his room. I was suddenly scared to go in. Emmett and Rosalie both took my hands.

"It's going to be alright, Bella."

"I don't know if I want to go in."

Emmett looked at me. "Bella, I've already been in. The cuts on his head are covered, he has no bruises on any part of him you would be able to see. It's going to be alright."

"I don't think I could handle seeing him like this. Especially after knowing that it was my fault that he's like this."

"Bella, It wasn't your fault. He wasn't paying attention to the road-"

"Because of me! I wish I had never left Forks. None of this would have happened. The sex, the pregnancy, the fight, the accident. I should just leave."

I turned around to go, but Emmett and Rosalie caught my arms and turned me around before I could take a step.

"Bella, you're going to go in there and even if you don't say anything, that's alright. Here, put these by the bed for us. We'll be downstairs for a little bit." Emmett passed me a bunch of flowers and opened the door, gesturing for me to go in. I took a deep breath and stepped inside the door.

**JPOV:**

It was amazing how much more perspective you were of sounds when you relied on it. No sight, no voice. Only hearing and touch.

Three sets of footsteps approached the door. Two lighter ones and a heavy set which I recognized as Emmett's as before. I could only guess that one of them was Rosalie's, but I had no idea who the other person was. It wouldn't be Bella. She either wouldn't have heard or probably thought that I deserved it. Which I did. I shouldn't have gone off at her like that. I know that I had pushed her over the edge when she got angry.

The footsteps hesitated.

"It's going to be alright Bella." So Bella had decided to come and gloat.

"I don't know if I want to go in." Of course she'd be unsure about seeing me. She doesn't know whether she should ruin my life some more.

"Bella, I've already been in. The cuts on his head are covered and their are no bruises on any part of him that isn't covered. It's going to be alright.

"I don't think I could handle seeing him like this. Especially after knowing that it was my fault that he's like this." So she was sorry now. That changed how I felt about her just a little bit.

"Bella, it wasn't your fault. He wasn't paying attention to the road-" Oh, so they were going to blame it on me now, where they?

"Because of me! I wish I had never left Forks. None of this would have happened. The sex, the pregnancy, the fight, the accident. I should just leave."

Her footsteps started to walk away, but they were stopped.

"Bella, you're going to go in there and even if you don't say anything, that's alright. Here, put these by the bed for us. We'll be downstairs for a little bit."

The door creaked open and I heard Bella take a deep breath. Then her footsteps got closer and the other two pairs disappeared down the hallway.

I could hear her heavy breathing. She was scared of facing me. I heard her sniff, then she spoke.

"Hey." Just one word. It was edged with tears and it made me want to cry, because she was beating herself up about hurting me. Where did my tolerance go? I was ready to make her suffer just a moment ago, and now I wanted to cry with her? Pull yourself together Jasper.

"Rosalie and Emmett bought you some flowers. Dyed pink carnations, fairly hideous, you know. The kind they give people in hospital." She laughed weakly through her tears. She was trying to make a joke when she was obviously hurting. She was running true to form.

I heard her sit in the plastic chair next to the hospital bed and take a shaky breath. Oh no, here comes the beating.

"I feel so bad about what I said to you at the sleepover. I honestly didn't tell you just because you would have been asking me how I was every single minute and worrying about me so much. You didn't need that. Especially with your stressing about finals." She chuckled weakly.

"Do you know what I love about you?" she began. Uh-oh, here comes last night's speech again. "You were unique. Most of your CD's were soundtracks or bands that no-one had heard of. You weren't like anyone else. You never failed to make me laugh. Whenever you were happy, you made me happy. Whenever you were sad, you made me sad. When you got angry at James for punching you, do you know what I did? I went and punched him back. And I did that because I loved you. Last night, when I said that I didn't love you, I never meant it. I have always loved you, and I always will."

Her tears were flowing freely now, and I could hear the sobs getting caught in her throat. The door creaked open again. The set of footsteps weren't as heavy as Emmett's, but not as light as Rosalie's.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" A panicked voice asked. It was Edward.

"No, everything's alright. I just said some things that were hard. I was just about to leave."

I heard Bella get up off the chair and she took my hand. I could hear my heart rate increase when she touched my skin. She gave my hand a gentle squeeze and let go. Stop letting go Bella!

"'Bye Jazz. Get better soon." I knew that she really and truly loved me then, because she hadn't called me Jazz since we were thirteen.

I heard her footsteps disappear down the hall, and I didn't care about anything else but her.

**This one and the next chapter are my favourite's. This one was hard to write what Bella was going to say. I could picture what she looked like, but no conversations came to my head!! Tell me what you think about it...**

**WHEN YOU REVIEW, YOU GET A SNEAK PEEK AT THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!! I'm just that nice...**


	11. Chapter 10

**YAYYY!! WE MADE IT TO 50 REVIEWS!!! I'M SO HAPPY!! You guys are so awesome...**

**So awesome that I've decided to give another sneek peek when you review!! How tempting does that sound?**

**Anyways, I will be SOOO pleased if you guys can help me make it over 60 reviews. It doesn't take long, if all of you just press the little button and send a little message, that is all I ask.**

**But here's the chapter anyway...**

Saturday's are usually the day for housework. Not today. Today was being spent at the hospital. Everyone was there, Rose and Emmett, Edward and Alice. They all brought flowers. But not me.

I found a nice frame and put a piece of paper in it. The note that Jasper wrote when he left Forks. I sat in the chair and held Jasper's hand again today. Edward and Emmett were totally engrossed in the college football match on the miniature television in the corner of the room. Every time the nurse walked past or when they shouted for their team, the nurse would send them a disapproving glare and occasionally a sharp 'Shush!'

Meanwhile, Rosalie and Alice were discussing the latest _Cosmopolitan_ magazine over a cup of cheap hospital coffee. All I could hear from their conversation was their agrument about Dolci and Gabbana jeans versus Gucci dresses. Rosalie preferred the jeans and Alice liked Gucci's dresses because 'they were more suitable length for midgets' like herself.

I tried to talk to Jasper, but it was hard with the shouting and arguing.

"So guess what I brought you Jasper? I brought JESUS CHRIST EMMETT, WILL YOU SHUT UP?" I shouted across the room. They all went quiet and then resumed their conversations in a lower tone.

"Sorry about that. Emmett's just glad that Idaho's winning. Anyway, I brought the letter that you wrote me when we were thirteen when you left. I just found a nice frame and put it in there to bring up here. I still have it after about four years."

I squeezed his hand again, to try and bring some life into it. All that came to life was the heart monitor, which would beep rapidly for a few seconds, then return to normal.

Then, I felt a slight pressure against my fingers and I looked down to see his fingers curled around mine.

**JPOV:**

Saturday morning was busy in my room. Edward took some time off work, just to see me. Rosalie and Bella would have been here anyway, and Emmett goes wherever Rosalie does. Alice hadn't seen me yet, so she came, bringing a magazine and some coffee. Oh joy.

Edward and Emmett were watching football, and it was Washington versus Idaho. I didn't know who to take sides with. I grew up in Washington, but I live in Idaho.

Alice and Rosalie were having some fashion argument, and I tried to follow it, but it was too confusing. What goes on inside their heads I'll never know.

Bella sat in the chair again, holding my hand. It was embarrassing, my heart rate monitor would increase whenever she'd squeeze my hand.

The nurse was starting to get on my nerves too, but Emmett was starting to get really loud.

"So guess what I brought you Jasper?" Bella began. "I brought JESUS CHRIST EMMETT, WILL YOU SHUT UP?" I must admit, if I could laugh, I would be doubled over in a fit. The whole room was quiet, then returned to it's hubbub, but not quite as loud, or else Bella would snap again.

"Sorry about that. Emmett's just glad that Idaho's winning." Yeah, that's Emmett alright. "Anyway, I brought the letter that you wrote me when we were thirteen when you left. I found a nice frame and put it in there to bring up here. I still have it after about four years."

She squeezed my hand again, and my heart monitor beeped. Jeez, bang on about history, why don't you?

Then, a layer of the clouds disappeared from my mind, so I decided to test it. I willed all of my muscles to make my fingers move around Bella's. It worked.

"Oh my god," Bella exclaimed. The whole room was silent and I could feel all of their eyes on me. I tested it again and moved my fingers again. Another layer of cloud evaporated and I clenched my hands into fists.

"He's waking up," Bella called to the others and I could hear them all crowding around, someone switching off the television.

The clouds covering my mind were disappearing rapidly. The last cloud evaporated and I blinked my eyes, trying to open them. I took a deep breath. I blinked again and my eyes opened.

**BPOV:**

"Oh my god," I exclaimed. Everyone went quiet and looked frantically at Jasper, looking for something wrong. Jasper's hand squeezed mine again.

"He's waking up," I called out to the others. Edward switched off the TV, much to Emmett's dismay. They all crowded around the bed. Rosalie was on my other side, Alice next to her and the boys were on the other side of the bed. He blinked and then took a deep breath. Then he opened his eyes.

His heart rate increased when he looked around and saw me. A shrill buzzing came from my bag. I took my hand away from his and reached into my bag for my phone. Charlie was calling.

Jasper's face looked sad when I went to go out of the room.

"I'll be right back. Charlie's calling. I haven't been home since about 1am this morning except to get the present. He's probably wondering where I am." I went outside the door and answered the phone.

"Hey Dad."

"Bella! Where are you?"

"I'm still at the hospital. Sorry I haven't been home."

Charlie's tone softened. "That's alright, I just woke up and had a bit of a panic attack because you weren't here. How is he?"

"He woke up a couple of minutes ago. He hasn't spoken yet, and the doctor hasn't come in yet, so I don't know what happens next."

"Don't you have finals next week?"

"Yeah, I really need to study. I'll come home at lunch and do some studying."

"Alright. I was also going to tell you that I'm about to go out fishing with the Sarge, so I won't be back until late."

"Alright. Love you dad," I finished.

"Love you too Bells," he replied and hung up. I snapped my phone shut and put it in my bag. I stepped back inside the door and Jasper's face lit up when he saw me.

"I need to go back home for a little bit." Jasper looked like he was going to cry. "But, I'll be back soon. I just need to get some things and I'll come straight back."

All the others seemed to have some excuse to give us some alone time. Emmett claimed to have football practice, Edward said he had to go to work, Alice needed to shop and Rosalie said that she just needed to go home.

Jasper's doctor walked in then. "Ah, Mr. Hale, I see you're awake now. Let's see how you are this morning." We decided to take that as our cue to leave.

"I'll be back soon Jasper." I kissed his cheek and then left the room.

* * * * *

I dropped Rosalie and Emmett off at her place and left them to their own mischevious ways.

I went inside to my room and got my school books and pens. I grabbed some food from the fridge and put it all in my bag and left the house again.

I walked back into Jasper's room and the doctor was just finishing up with him.

"Now, if you feel anything hurting, just press this button and either me or a nurse will come in and give you some medication. Do you want anything to eat?"

"No thanks, I'm not hungry." Jasper looked desperately at me then.

"Alright then. I'll leave you with this young lady then, and I'll be back in this afternoon."

He checked the equipment one last time and then left the room. I pulled a bar of chocolate out of my bag and threw it to Jasper. He caught it expertly.

"You know me too well," he said as he unwrapped it and took a small bite.

"It's not that. I just know how horrible hospital food is. I've had my fair share of hospital stays."

He furrowed his brow and I sighed.

"After you left, I was a bit down and Charlie admitted me to hospital with depression, which I didn't actually have, I was just sad."

"That's what they all say," he muttered under his breath. I rolled my eyes at him, refraining from smacking his head.

"And then I had to spend about a week in hospital with pneumonia, which was your fault."

"Me?" he asked, his voice incredulous. "What did _I_ do?"

"I spent a freezing cold night in the back of Charlie's truck in the pouring rain. After that night, he got rid of it so that I wouldn't harm myself trying to remember you."

He frowned. "That was just stupid, Bella. I broke my leg six months ago, but that wasn't your fault. I've managed to stay out of hospital because of you." I raised my eyebrow at him.

"That's a little hypocritical, don't you think Jasper? You're blasting me about not harming myself over you, and who's the reason that you're in here now?" I asked, my voice starting to raise. A nurse looked anxiously in the room to make sure everything was okay.

I opened my books and started looking through them for things that could be coming up in the test. A sniff from Jasper alerted my attention. A tear rolled down his cheek. I closed my book and stood up to give him a hug.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He hugged me back tightly.

"Last night when you were in here, I promised myself that we wouldn't fight again, and I go and break every promise I make myself. Before, I promised myself that I wouldn't push us too far, and I blew that, and then when you weren't coming out of your room, I promised myself that I wouldn't get angry no matter what had happened to you. I went back on every promise. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I shouldn't have pushed it too far. I should have just told you instead of hiding from everyone." I was crying now, and I gripped him a bit tighter. He released me and I yawned when I stood back up.

"Bella, go home and sleep. You've been here for so long and I won't be going anywhere for a while."

"No, I want to stay here. And I have to study." I opened the book to prove my point. He took the book off me.

"No, your too tired to study properly. And you've missed a lot of work. When I get out, we'll study with the others. Now go home and sleep."

"I won't be able to sleep. I'll be worrying about you too much. I'll stay here."

Jasper sighed. "Nothing is going to make you leave, is it?"

"Nope," I replied, popping the 'p'.

"Fine. Stay then."

I sat in the chair and curled up in a ball, trying to get comfortable in the hard plastic chair. Jasper tossed me a pillow and a blanket from his bed.

"No, leave them there, I don't need them," I protested.

"I don't need them either. If I have any more blankets, then I'll officially be a mummy and I have about five pillows as it is. Just go to sleep Bella."

I moved the pillow down the chair until it was wedged between my head and my back and I pulled the blanket around me and fell asleep in the chair.

**Are you happy now? Jasper's woken up and if you review, you'll get a sneak peek at next chapter too!**

**xoxox**

**.Hale**


	12. Chapter 11

Wednesday night we all had the study session that Jasper and I had planned at my house. We were all sprawled out on the floor in a circle, with all of our books in the middle, as well as a few pizza boxes and several empty soda bottles.

"Since when did we learn quadratic equations?" Edward asked incredulously.

"I don't think we ever did," Emmett agreed with him.

"I did them in the eighth grade. I think I still have the book around somewhere. I'll have a look," I said.

I got up and looked in the box of school things that I brought from Forks. I found my maths book. It was the one with all the pictures of me and Jasper on it. At themeparks, at birthdays, in the truck and at school.

I flipped through the book and stopped when I saw a page. I bent over in a fit of hysterical laughter and Jasper peeked over my shoulder at what I was laughing at and he started laughing too.

"I remember that! Best maths lesson of my life."

Alice looked at the picture and even turned it upside down. "I don't get it. What's so funny about it?"

"Lauren Mallory was being a stuck-up bitch to Jasper and called him gay. Fortunately for her, I wasn't near when she said it, or else she'd need plastic surgery. Then he told me about it in maths and I drew a picture to make him happy again, but then he added Lauren in it and then I drew devil horns on her. Then I drew a picture of me and Jasper, both with fangs, beating her up. Then Angela Weber looked at it and drew a big heart with her name and Ben's name in it. Then the book ended up getting passed around the whole class, landing on the teacher's desk, and the teacher put a stamp on the page and handed it back to me. It was so funny. The teacher didn't even care that we drew us beating up a student, someone drew obscene things that later got crossed out. Best maths lesson ever."

"What ever happened to Lauren?" Jasper wondered.

"She started dating Tyler Crowley, got knocked up and dropped out of school," I answered.

My phone buzzed with a new message.

"Hey, I got a message from Angela."

_call me. bad news._

"She wants me to call her. Something's wrong."

I flipped through my phone and dialled Angela's number.

"Bella!" Angela exclaimed.

"Hey Ange, what's wrong?"

"Are you doing anything important right now?" Angela asked, her voice teary.

"I'm studying for finals with Jasper and my other friends."

"Jasper?"

"Yeah, long story. He moved to Lewiston. What's up?"

"It's Mike. He attempted suicide and is in a coma.. We don't know why he tried. We think it might have had something to do with you leaving. Can you please come and see him? It's the only way he'll ever get better."

My hand flew up to my mouth and tears spilled out of my eyes. They all crowded around me.

"I don't know if I'd be able to get back to Forks. It'd take too long to drive, and I can't afford a plane ticket."

"They don't know when he's going to wake up, but they want to put him in a medically induced coma when he comes out of it so that he'll heal better."

"Okay. I'll have to tell Charlie that I have to go back to Forks for a while. I don't know when I'll be able to leave. I should be able to go tomorrow."

"Okay, just think about it. Bye Bella."

"Bye Ange."

I hung up and more tears spilled out of my eyes. I broke down and started crying.

"What happened?" Jasper asked me, putting his hand on my back.

"Mike attempted suicide and he's in hospital in Forks." I broke down again.

"Oh, Bella, that's terrible!" Alice cried. I held onto Jasper tight and just cried.

* * * * *

Charlie let me leave for Forks the next morning, and Jasper insisted on coming.

"Mike was sort of my friend as well. Besides, there's something else I want to do in Forks." I had no clue what he was talking about, but I didn't try to stop him.

At 6am, Jasper and I were driving through Lewiston in my car, because it could go faster than 55 miles.

We had to swap drivers a few times, but the only actual stop we made was in Seattle. We stopped at MacDonalds for dinner, but neither of us could eat.

"I just feel really bad. Eating would make me sick."

"It wasn't your fault Bella," Jasper tried to convince me.

"He always looked happy when I lived in Forks, but I saw him the day I left. He seriously looked depressed. It was my fault."

"Come on, let's keep driving. I'll drive if you want." Jasper took my hand and lead me back to the car.

We didn't stop until we reached Forks.

* * * * *

It wasn't hard to find Angela's house; after Jasper left, it sort of became my second home. I text her as we got to Forks.

_just reached forks. b there soon. brought jasper._

She replied back almost straight away.

_ok. c u then_

We pulled into her driveway and the porch light came on. Angela stepped out and waited up there for us. It was raining as usual. Jasper and I got out of the car.

"I'd forgotten just how cold and wet Forks is," he grumbled and I had to laugh at him.

"Bella! You made it," Angela exclaimed, excited.

"We left this morning and kept swapping drivers until we got to Seattle a couple of hours ago."

"Come in, it's cold and wet out there." Angela pulled us in to her house. Jasper's phone started beeping almost continuously.

"They all text me. Not enough just to send one text from one phone."

Next thing you know, my phone beeps four times.

"Same here. Alice, Edward, Emmett _and_ Rosalie."

"Did Alice's message say 'Good luck, be safe and call me if you can't match your clothes'?"

I sighed. "Yep."

Jasper chuckled. "She's insane."

Angela cleared her throat. "So, how are you guys?"

"Stressed. You wouldn't _believe_ what's happened since I've been in Lewiston. First I find Jasper, get extremely intoxicated, have a scare, then Jasper ends up in hospital and now this."

"Wow, so much has happened. Why were you in hospital Jasper?"

"I was in a car accident. In a coma for a few hours and I got out on Tuesday."

"Wow. Since you've been gone Bella, I have done nothing."

I yawned. "Sorry, I'm just really tired. I had to cram and cram hard last night if I was going to come here today."

"Oh, it's alright. We made up the guest room for you guys. You know where it is, Bella."

I took Jasper's hand and hauled my bag upstairs to the guest room. I went into Angela's bathroom and changed into my pyjamas. Jasper was staring at me when I came out.

"What?"

"Did you know that you're gorgeous?"

I rolled my eyes. "Please. If you think that _I'm_ gorgeous, you should look in the mirror."

I got into the bed and then Jasper came out of the bathroom. He was wearing a pair of sweats and no shirt.

"I looked in the mirror. Nothing special."

"Well, I looked in the mirror and to be frank, I thought that I looked quite plain."

Jasper rolled his eyes and got into the bed, pulling me into a hug.

"Don't you dare call yourself plain," he growled in my ear.

I snuggled into the bed, a wry smile on my face. He gave me a strange look and turned off the light.

* * * * *

We arrived at the hospital and Jessica and Mike's parents were talking outside the doors. Jessica saw me and waved me over to talk.

"Hey Bella. Long time no see. How's Lewiston?"

"It's good thanks Jess. How's everyone around here."

She sighed. "It used to be good, and I don't think that anyone really noticed how Mike really was, but this has totally opened our eyes to how it is now."

"I feel terrible. As soon as I got the call I started packing. You never think about how bad suicide is until it hits close home, do you?"

"I know that none of us would have thought that it would affect him this way."

"Come on, we'd better go in," I said, walking towards the doors.

Jasper followed as Jessica lead us to Mike's room.

"He woke up about half an hour ago. He's still fragile, but I think that the worst is over now."

I opened the door and walked in. Mike was pale and surrounded by all of my old friends - and enemies.

Lauren turned her head towards us when we walked in. "Well well, look who it is. It's the reason that we're all in this mess."

I felt my temper flare up. "At least I still have a life Lauren. You weren't even born with one. And if you keep up the snide comments, I'll turn straight back around and leave Forks forever. Then what'll Mike do?"

Lauren's face was shocked as I bit back. Normally, I'd just try to ignore her, but this time I was really furious. Her eyes zeroed in on Jasper, and Jasper's eyes narrowed at her.

"Who invited the intruder?" she asked loudly.

"More like 'Who invited the slut?'" Jasper replied. Lauren's mouth fell open and her fists balled up by her side.

"if you want to go, stranger, then let's go right now."

"I know your name, Lauren. You probably won't remember mine. It's time for payback from Jasper Hale." He rolled up his sleeve and slapped her face.

"Jasper, stop it," I warned in a low voice, "Remember the saying 'Don't make a fist unless it's your fight'? It's not your fight. It's mine."

Jasper backed away and then strode out the door. I walked out with him and didn't go back into the room. So much for seeing Mike.

We got in the car and Jasper drove, his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"I can't believe her," I exclaimed, "we drove all the way to see how Mike was and she ruins it by being a whore and fighting with us."

"She didn't even remember me. She called me names and teased me all through my school years here. That was the only good reason about leaving."

"She called me a dyke up until I left. Especially after you left."

"Well, not anymore."

We kept on driving in silence.

* * * * *

We pulled up near my old house. So many memories remained. I noticed that there was an open house at it today, so I thought that was where he was going. But he stopped short and walked up the pathway. I just then realised what he was doing.

He was visiting his mom.

He took a deep breath and then knocked on the door. A woman in her mid forties opened the door.

"Yes?" she asked expectantly.

Jasper was frozen. It looked permanent. I had to speak for him.

"May we come inside?" I asked. She opened the door wider and let us in, looking at us carefully, making sure we didn't steal anything.

"How can I help you? Can I get you something to drink?" she asked once we were seated. I looked at Jasper.

"No thanks, we'll be alright," I answered for Jasper.

She sat down nervously in an armchair I vaguely remembered from my early teens.

"How can I help you?" she asked. I nudged Jasper. He cleared his throat and then began.

"So many years ago, I don't know how many, I was taken away from my mother. My father took me away in the middle of the night and I have never seen her again. Can you help me find her? My name is Jasper Hale."

Marianne's eyes were filled with tears. They both stood up and embraced each other.

"It's been too long, sweetheart. Why didn't you come and see me?"

"Jen and Dad wouldn't let me."

Marianne's face soured. "I heard about her."

"She's alright. But now I have a step sister my age. She's alright too, but can be a cow sometimes."

Marianne hugged Jasper again. "How long are you going to be staying in Forks?"

"We're leaving tomorrow morning. If Jasper had told me that he wanted to see you, we probably would have come here yesterday. But we weren't planning on staying in Forks long."

"At least stay for dinner then. Or go and get your things and stay here the night."

I looked at Jasper. "What do you reckon?"

He nodded. "Alright. Let's go and get our stuff from the Weber's."

Marianne told us to hurry back and we left the house, ready to start one of our biggest voyages yet.

* * * * *

I remembered eating Marianne's roast dinners as a child, and I'd almost forgotten the intense flavours of it.

"You have to teach me how to cook that," I pleaded her. "I haven't had it for so long, and I'm sure that after this visit, it'll be all that I crave."

"I'll teach you next time you come down."

Jasper was busy texting on his phone, and it looked like something had happened or was happening.

"Bella, can I talk to you in the living room for a second?" he asked me.

I followed him nervously out to the living room.

"What is it?"

"Rosalie checked your mail today, and there was something in there from the abortion clinic. I don't know what it said, because Rosalie won't tell me, but you'd better call her, it sounded pretty urgent."

I started worrying. I had no idea what could be going on. Rosalie never said anything about needing check up visits or anything like that, so what could be the problem?

I dialled Rosalie's cell number. She picked up on the second ring.

"Bella! Did Jasper tell you?"

"Yeah, you've got me really worried now. What's wrong?"

"They think that you were going to have twins."

"Yeah, but it shouldn't matter now, because it's all been taken care of."

"Not all of it. They only took care of one. And they can't do it a second time. I'm so sorry Bella."

I got angry now. "Well why didn't they take the other one out? If they saw it, they should have gotten it out!"

"They thought it might have been one of your vital organs, but I have no idea why they wouldn't take it out. Have you been feeling sick lately?"

I remembered back to the last few days. I threw up this morning, but I blamed it on nerves and worry. I couldn't eat on Friday night, but then I just ate almost half a chicken. Could I still be?

"I don't know. I'll talk to you when we get back. We're staying at Jasper's mom's place tonight."

Rosalie's voice went up almost an octave. "Really? That's so good that you found her!"

"Yeah, I thought that she'd moved out, but it turns out she'd still been living next door to me, as always."

"Alright. Have a nice night and I'll see you when you get home."

"Okay. Bye."

I hung up the phone, a blank look on my face.

"What's wrong? And you have to tell me this time," Jasper urged.

I looked him square in the face. "They think I'm still pregnant."


	13. Chapter 12

**As an apology for the late update, i'm updating again. Lately I've had a really nagging cough that won't go away, so I went to the doctors and I had to have some tests run.**

**Lucky for you it's not lung cancer, like it could have been, because there is a slight chance that lung cancer is genetic in our family. But back in August, I was really sick, and it turns out I had/have pneumonia. Don't worry, I'm not going to die. And then, the other day I saw my doctor in the supermarket (my doctor also happens to be my best friend's dad) and he told me that my blood tests also showed that I had the flu... So now I'm all drugged up and getting better!**

**Also, how awesome is my new avatar? lol.**

**Enough about my personal life, more about WYWSHA!**

After we farewelled Marianne, we piled into the car and had a silent trip back to Lewiston. Inside, I was angry at the stupid Lewiston doctors, but on the outside, I looked like I was going to cry.

Jasper reached over and took my hand.

"Don't worry Bella, we'll get through this together. No matter what happens now, I'll stand by you."

It wasn't Jasper I was worried about, it was Charlie and the rumour mill I was more scared about. I'd heard some nasty rumours since I'd come to Lewiston, none of them true, but they were still the vilest things I'd heard.

We didn't exactly speak until we reached Lewiston. We had a brief talk about a few things, but we weren't exactly having a conversation.

Rosalie was waiting at my house when we arrived.

"Did you tell Jasper?" she asked.

"Yeah. I didn't want a replay of what happened last time."

"That's good. I left some stuff for you in your bathroom. Don't rush it. Don't worry if you take a couple of days to do it, just take your time. If you still feel sick in a couple of days, take them."

Charlie's headlights flashed through the window.

"You'd better go Rose, or Charlie will be suspicious." Charlie's footsteps were getting closer.

"It's good that your back Bella. Have a nice night." She passed Charlie as he walked in the door.

"Hey, dad."

"Hey, Bells. Did you have a nice time in Forks?"

"Yeah. Well, except for having to go to the hospital. I didn't even get to see him. But I caught up with Angela and Jasper and I stayed with Marianne last night."

Charlie's eyebrows shot up into his hairline. "Really? I think we sort of lost contact with her after Jasper and Sam moved."

I just nodded and Charlie picked up on my mood straight away.

"You look a bit sad, Bells."

"Forks was just bringing back memories. I think I'll go to bed."

"Alright. Night Bells."

"Night Dad."

I walked to my room and saw three little sticks, unopened and nestled into the folds of my bed covers. _Thanks Rosalie_ I thought internally.

I put the sticks in my bathroom, where tomorrow I'd see whether my destiny was motherhood.

**JPOV:**

I walked back up to the house, where Jen was cooking roast chicken. I usually thought that it smelt good, but compared to mom's dinner last night, this roast belonged back in the chicken coop.

Jen saw me come through the door.

"Hey Jasper," she called out to me.

"Hey," I called out half-heartedly.

I went straight to my room and lay on my bed, wondering who karma was. I bet it was Lauren.

I get Bella back, she gets pregnant and doesn't tell me, so I get in a car crash. I get out of hospital and back with Bella, then Mike gets himself into hospital and takes all her attention. Then I reunite with mom, who I haven't seen for about four years, then we find out Bella could still be pregnant.

Life sucks.

Rosalie popped her golden head in my door.

"Dinner's ready."

"Not hungry."

She came in the door and sat on my bed.

"What's up?"

"Karma's a slut. It goes around behind my back, fucking everyone I know."

Rosalie looked down at me. "Worried about Bella?"

She knew exactly what was on my mind. "That's what I mean about karma. Your news came in the middle of one of the best things to happen to me in the past few years. We were having dinner with my mom-"

Rosalie cut in sharply. "You were having dinner with your _mom_?"

"Yeah, we stayed at my old place the night. I'm going to take you to meet her next time. We'll borrow Edward's dad's van and Bella and I will take all of you guys to Forks."

"You stayed at your mom's place?"

"Yes. Bella and I stayed at my mom's house, in my old room, which is next door to Bella's old house. There was an open house at her old place, so we went inside for a look. It looks the exact same as when I last saw it a few years ago."

Jen called out from the kitchen. "Rose! Jasper! Dinner's ready!"

Rose stood up and went out the door, before sticking her head back in.

"Your not the only person worried about Bella. We all are. But your the one who has to make a huge decision."

I went out to the dining room, where Jen was carving up the chicken on plates of steaming hot vegetables.

Dad sat down next to me. "Hey Jasper, how was Forks?"

I gulped. "Good. Well, not the hospital, but the rest of it was good."

"Good. So what else did you and Bella do there?"

I gulped again. "We went and had a look at Bella's old house, because it was open. And last night...we had dinner and stayed at mom's."

Dad's knife and fork banged down on his plate. "WHAT?" he roared.

Jen put her cutlery down gently. "Sam, settle down."

He took no notice. "I thought I told you never to contact her again!"

"She has as much parental authority over me as you and Jen have. I'm not trying to forget her like you are. Infact, we're going back to Forks to see her next week."

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE! I DIDN'T RAISE YOU WITH A LOVING STEPMOTHER AND STEPSISTER TO GO BACK TO THAT DEVIL!"

"She's not the bad one dad!" I yelled back. "She's the only one who could make me happy. Whenever I was sad in Forks, you just told me 'Suck it up son, suck it up'. But mom actually cared for me. If you were anything like her, I would have been happy here in Lewsiton. But I wasn't. And when I went back to see her, I was the happiest I had been in four years! And you're not going to take that away from me now!"

I pushed my chair out and stormed out of the house. I stomped over to Bella's house and knocked on her door loudly.

Bella looked slightly scared when she opened the door, but softened up when she saw it was me. It had started raining when I was walking over, and I was now dripping from head to toe.

"Hey," she started.

"Can I stay here? At least for tonight."

"Um, sure. Come in, I'll get you a towel or something to dry off."

She walked towards the linen cupboard, while I tried to stay on the mat, so that I wouldn't drip water all into the house.

She appeared with a towel and she handed it to me as I dried myself a bit. My clothes were still damp, but being clothes, they wouldn't dry for a while.

When I was dry, we walked into the living room where there was a warm fire burning. I sat down, trying not to get the couch wet.

"Something happened, didn't it?" she asked.

"Dad and I had a fight," I stated.

"What was it about?"

"He didn't like us visiting mom. I don't think that he cared about you seeing her, but he didn't like it when I told him."

"So you ran away," she assumed.

"Well, this is probably where Rosalie will look for me later tonight. I know her well enough for me to know that later tonight she'll come and knock on your window, to try and talk some sense into me," I replied scornfully.

"Don't worry about that, we have other problems."

"I know. What should we do about it?" I asked.

Bella chewed the skin next to her nail. "I don't know. I honestly don't know."

"Well, there's no time like the present."

She looked at me suddenly. "What?"

"Why not do it now? We're both here, and you have the stuff for it, so why not?"

She started chewing again. "I suppose so. I'm scared though. What do we do? I'm not ready to become a teenage mother, and I think Charlie would go ballistic if I told him."

"I'm not ready to be a dad either, but if worse comes to worse, I don't care. I'm not leaving you again."

"Alright then. Let's do it."

She got up and went to her en suite bathroom, where she had the tests in a drawer. She shut me out of her bathroom and a few minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom.

"I only did one, because it should tell me. If it doesn't I'll do the others, just to be sure."

She sat cross-legged on her bed with me, the stick in the middle. After a few minutes, she picked it up and looked at it in the light.

"There it is, that offending little blue strip that tears people apart," she said, her voice quivering with unshed tears.

"But not us," I replied, leaning over and hugging her. I didn't know if she was crying or not. I pulled back and saw she was biting her lip, thinking about something, but not crying.

"But I don't want to have a kid. I haven't finished high school yet, I don't have a job. You're fighting with your dad, and soon I'm bound to be at it with mine because of this."

"I have a job, and I'm sure that we can borrow some money or something. I know that Edward, Alice and Rosalie all work, and it shouldn't be too hard for you to find a job. We could rent a little apartment in town. It'll all work out fine, I promise."

"But where does it leave us? I want to graduate from high school, and go to college and _then_ start a family. I don't want to go through with this."

Her tears started to roll slowly down her cheeks now. I pulled her in again and held her close until she started squirming.

"I want to go to sleep now, I'm really tired and we've had a lot to deal with."

"Okay. Night Bell. See you in the morning."

She got into the bed and I lay down with her. She was faced away from me, so I wrapped my arms around her and she held my arms in place. My hands were resting on her stomach, and I thought about how in a few months, there would be something growing in her, and sooner or later, it would be gone. But not forever, because it would be in our arms and inside her is a child.

Our child.

**Yew! Two chapters in less than 24 hours. I'm that awesome...**

**BUT since I did 2 updates right after one another, I'm expecting about 15 reviews, for this one and the last one, and I won't update until I get them...deal? Plus, I'm running out of pre-prepared chapters. 'Nuff said.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, sorry that this is a short chapter and that it took so long to update. We had an electrical storm almost a month ago and it did some funky things to our dsl. Long story short, our splitter cable cracked it, my mum rang up telstra and fixed it (bloody idiots) and I've only just gotten internet access back. But never fear, I have written more and I got a new fic coming your way when I finish it.**

**BPOV:**

I woke up to find myself sprawled over Jasper's back, my hair almost fully covering my face. Jasper was already awake and was just waiting for me to wake up so he could get ready.

"Do you have any other clothes or anything?" I asked, getting up to open my window.

"Rosalie did come around last night. She said that dad was still really mad and would go off at me if I came back in, so she brought me a heap of clothes and some of my stuff. She said that she'd bring me some more at school, and then another heap tonight. I didn't know I had so many clothes," Jasper said, looking at the mountainous pile of clothing infront of him.

"I'll clear out some drawers for you to put your stuff in," I said, tossing the couple of shirts taking up a whole drawer into a half full drawer.

"No, don't do that, I don't need the space. My clothes go on my floordrobe."

"Floordrobe?" I questioned.

"It's when your wardrobe is your floor. Meaning that all my clothes stay on the floor."

"Not here," I replied briskly, "My room is clean and it will be staying that way. You can put you clothes in these drawers, and shoes can go in here," I said, opening my hanging closet and tossing some shorts from another drawer into the half full drawer, which was now almost full.

"Thanks for taking me in Bella, you could have just said 'Stuff you, you've screwed my life since I came here' but you didn't."

"That's because I love you, and I wouldn't want you to be homeless," I replied, wrapping my arms around him and kissing him slowly.

He kissed me back before he pulled away. I locked my fingers together, but he pried them apart successfully.

"We have to get ready for exams today. We missed them last week, and we have permission to do them this week while everyone else has the rest of the term off. Come on, they want us in by nine."

I grabbed a shirt, shorts and underwear and got into the bathroom quickly and locked the door.

"I call first shower! And I take a _looong_ time!"

* * * * *

We got back into my car after our last exam of the day.

"That was hard," I complained, "I'm glad that I studied for it. I don't remember doing all those mitosis things."

"We did them before you came. And I'm pretty sure that we did them in the 7th grade. Remember how Eric chopped off a heap of Lauren's hair so that he could see the peroxide eating the hairs away."

"Yeah, and it actually worked. Lauren never used peroxide in her hair again. She only used straight bleach, which she thought was better for her hair. Definitely not."

"I wonder how you'd look with bleached hair," Jasper mused. I made a retching noise in the back of my throat as I considered the thought.

"That would look disgusting on me. I would look so much paler, and I just think it'd look bad."

We pulled up at my place and went inside where there was a girl waiting in the kitchen. I hadn't seen her before, but Jasper had.

"Reanne," he hissed through his teeth, "I told you to stay away from me."

"Why would I stay away from you?" she purred seductively, "I love you."

I took over then. "Stay away from my boyfriend!" I shrieked at Reanne.

She just smirked. "Make me."

I lunged towards her, my fingers clawed. She was quicker.

She caught my arms and twisted it up around my back. While she was behind me, I kicked her leg hard and she released my arm, cowering in pain. I slapped her face, but she recoverd and punched my jaw. I bunched up my fist and punched her in the side of her head, it pushed her to the ground and stunned her momentarily.

"Get out of my house and stay away from my boyfriend," I snarled at her. She stood up quickly. Jasper stood infront of me.

"Reanne, leave. Now. If you want whats best for me, I suggest you leave this house immediately."

"I thought that you loved me," Reanne growled at him.

"I have never loved anyone except Bella," he whispered, his eyes cold and uncaring. Reanne shook herself off and marched out of the house. Jasper turned to me.

"I'm so sorry about her. Last year, she decided that she liked me, but I didn't like her back. She started coming around everyday, and occasionally snuck into my room at night. Then one night, I found her lying in my bed with me. I rang the police the next morning to report her for break-and-entering and the next day for theft. She took a heap of my clothes and I never got them back."

I never wanted to cross paths with Reanne again. Her name made my jaw ache.

"I think she hurt my jaw when she punched me," I groaned.

He stroked my jaw with his thumb.

"I should probably take you up to the emergency room, just incase."

We got back into my car as I held a bag of frozen peas to my jaw.

* * * * *

My jaw wasn't broken or anything, just bruised. Dr. Cullen, who I found out was Emmett's dad, told me that if I just took some painkillers and kept the bag of frozen peas on it, I should be alright come morning.

As we drove home from the hospital, I held the bag to my jaw, although it was slightly numbed by the painkillers the doctor gave me.

"I hope Reanne didn't hurt you too much," Jasper said, with sympathy in his voice.

"I'm fine. Charlie will most likely throw a fit about it, seeing as she was in here waiting when we got back, but I'm okay with it. Besides, we have a trip to Forks next week. Rosalie told me."

"Yeah, I told dad and Jen that we were all going to Forks this week, but I doubt that dad will let Rosalie meet mom. Jen might be okay with it, but after our recent fight, I don't think so. The others should be alright to, though."

"Cool. Do you want to go on Wednesday, because we've finished our finals then, and then leave on Sunday? That means we spend Wednesday travelling, Thursday, Friday and Saturday in Forks and Sunday coming back."

"Sounds good. We'd better tell them. Carlisle won't mind it, because he worked in Forks for a few years, and his van is better than Edward's."

We pulled up to my house and saw Charlie looking at the up-turned chair and slight damage done to the house from Reanne and I's fight.

* * * * *

After our last exam, everyone had confirmed on our trip to Forks.

"I just can't believe that dad's letting Rose go," Jasper said incredulously.

"I suppose that she would have pulled the 'Everyone else is going, why can't I?' excuse, but it'll be so fun! I can't believe that everyone's going to meet all our old friends! I bet that Rose and Alice will have something to say to Lauren," I said, excited about the fact that tomorrow we would be taking on a journey to the place where memories were made, with our friends.

"I know something we can do after we come back," Jasper said, eyeing me carefully.

"What?"

"You'll have to tell Charlie sometime, but before that, I was thinking that if we're going to have a kid together, we probably shouldn't disturb Charlie with it's screams."

It took me a moment to take in the gist of the information, but then it caught on.

"You want us to find a place together? For just us?"

"Well, I don't know if I'll be returning home, and I can't just stay in your cramped little room forever. Besides, if I stayed, there'd be no more room for a baby."

"But we're only seventeen," I protested.

"We're both almost eighteen, and I'm pretty sure that now that I'm working two jobs, I should be able to afford it."

"You shouldn't have to work two jobs, I can get a job too. And if Charlie doesn't mind it, he'll probably give us a bit of money to get started. And your parents probably will too. And speaking of parents," I said, keeping away from the money topic, "are we planning on telling Marianne about me being pregnant? I know she'll be ecstatic about it, but I'm not sure."

"We probably should, or else the only other time she'd know that we have a kid is when their already born."

"True," I agreed, dreading that moment.

We drove in almost silence back to my house. We pulled up at my house and I must have slammed the door, because Jasper asked me what was wrong.

"I didn't say anything bad, did I?" he asked, sounding worried now.

"No, I'm just a bit tired. I'll rest up today, because we'll be on the road all day tomorrow. We should take off really early, so we can have dinner in Port Angeles."

"Okay. We'll leave your car at Emmett's so that when we get back, we can just drive home."

I nodded and went into the bedroom to pack.

**

* * *

**

**I hope that this chapter left you satisfied. Please review, I'll update again when I get ten reviews! ily bitches!**

**XOXO**

**.Hale**


	15. Chapter 14

**With this chapter, I just want you guys to know two things. I'm Australian, so 1) I have no idea how long it takes to get from Lewiston to Forks, and 2) Sex Kitten is an Australian shop, on the Gold Coast. I couldn't think of a shop name, and the first one that came to mind (that I had heard of before, I've never been to it) was Sex Kitten. And yes, it is a lingerie store. Blame Alice for this one.**

Jasper woke me at 3.30am, to go pick up Rosalie and then drive out to Emmett's place, where Alice and Edward were already waiting, a thermos of coffee in each of their hands. I had to give it to Alice; she knew how to dress well, even when it was so cold that the grass was starting to frost.

Emmett came outside dangling a set of keys from his finger. He walked over to the van, which I had not seen until now.

It was large and white. It wasn't like the regular vans that just seated people. I looked inside and saw that it was more like a campervan with a bed, minifridge, sink and even a TV. They all just got into it like it was normal to be riding in this monstrous thing.

"Is this thing even legal?" I asked.

"Of course Bella, or otherwise we wouldn't be driving it to Forks and back."

I got in cautiously and sat on the couch next to Jasper. He grinned widely at me.

"You wanna know the best part about this couch?" he asked me. I nodded slowly, afraid of what was going to happen.

He pulled a lever on the side of the seat fast and I found myself flying backwards where the couch had retreated to a bed.

"Just give me a word of warning next time," I gasped, my heart hammering in my chest.

"I probably shouldn't do that to you," he said after my heart rate was back to normal.

"Why?" Alice asked, eavesdropping on our conversation.

I looked warily at Jasper. "Should I tell them?"

"It's your decision," he shrugged off, "but you'll have to deal with Alice if you tell her."

Alice leaned in closer. "Tell me what?"

"That I'm pregnant," I whispered under my breath, squeezing my eyes shut so that I wouldn't be able to see the wrath of Alice's joy.

I felt it though. She practically tackled me as soon as the words came out of my mouth.

"Oh my god! Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because this attack was exactly what I was fearing."

She pulled away from me instantly. "I'm sorry Bella. I'm just so excited for you!"

"Just please don't do that again."

"Of course I won't."

It was almost silent until we stopped at McDonalds for breakfast. Then came the chaos.

"Rosie," Emmett whined, "I don't have enough money for all of this."

"Yes you do Emmett. You have three hundred fucking dollars. Buy it yourself."

Then Alice started.

"I don't want to spend any money; I want to save it for the shops."

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously Alice, there are almost no stores in Port Angeles, and there are none in Forks. And we're not going all the way to Seattle to shop. Plus, Jasper's mom won't appreciate it if you turn up with a billion bags."

"Then she'll just have to get used to me. Because that's how I am."

Edward, Jasper and I were the only sane ones. We just ordered our food, paid and ate. No trouble like Rosalie, Emmett and Alice. Rosalie insisted on knowing the exact calories of each thing that she was buying until Emmett just bought it and pretty much shoved it in her mouth.

"You don't need to count calories, I love you exactly how you are. I swear, if you lose any weight, I am going to disown you. I like my girls with something on their bones."

Rosalie looked up at Emmett all gooey.

"Really? You don't like skinny girls?" she asked in a small voice.

"Positive."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Come on guys, we need to get going now if we're going to reach Forks by lunchtime tomorrow."

"And, because I didn't get to see Mike before thanks to bitch-face slut-bag, I want to go and see him before we get settled in."

"Where are we staying?" Rosalie asked.

"At my mom's house," Jasper answered.

"Jasper and I set the rooms up. Rose and Emmett have the guest room, Edward and Alice get the living room, and Jasper and I get his old room, because we were the ones who spent the most time in it. Not in that way Emmett," I said when Emmett raised his eyebrows at me.

"Cool. So during the time that we're staying in Forks, can we go to Seattle? They have a Sex Kitten store there. There isn't a single Sex Kitten in the whole of Idaho."

"So, basically you just want to drive a billion miles to visit a sex store. Alice, you are crazy."

We finished eating and left McDonalds.

* * * * *

It was about 4pm by the time we reached Forks. We were all excited, except Rosalie, who looked a little nervous.

"What's up Rose?" I asked.

"I'm a bit scared of what Marianne will think of me."

I was confused. "Why do you think that? Everyone loves you Rose."

"The woman, whose husband left her, then moved states and married another woman is bound to think badly of that other woman's daughter."

It finally clicked. Rosalie was scared of Marianne because she was Jasper's mom, and Marianne could possibly have a vendetta against her.

"Rose, Marianne is the nicest woman in the whole of Washington. She would never hate you. I'm pretty sure that she doesn't even hate the woman that Jasper's dad was sleeping with when they were married. You have nothing to worry about."

Rosalie looked settled a bit more, but immediately froze as soon as we drove up Marianne's driveway.

"I can't go in there, she'll think I'm the spawn of Satan," Rosalie stated, not taking her seatbelt off. Everyone else was out of the van, except for me and her. Jasper stuck his head in the door.

"Bella is right, Rose, my mom makes your mom look like King Kong. Seriously though, you have to get out of the van, because Bella wants to go and see Mike this afternoon."

I gave Rosalie a look. She undid her seatbelt and slid out of the van. She walked up the path to wrap her arms around Emmett, while Jasper and I walked ahead of the others to open the door. He turned and motioned for them to stay silent. Jasper opened the door slowly, not making a sound and tip-toed inside. I could smell Marianne's famous roast coming from the kitchen.

"Where is that son of mine?" Marianne to herself from the kitchen. I heard a few beeps and then Jasper's phone went off. Loudly.

"Well we're screwed, Jas," Emmett said, his booming voice echoing through the hallways. Marianne walked around the corner, capturing Jasper in a big hug.

"I'm so glad that you've come to see me again. You too, Bella," she said, hugging me after Jasper. She stepped back to take everyone in.

"Mom, these are my friends Emmett, Edward and Alice," Jasper said, as Marianne stepped forward to shake hands with the boys and hug Alice.

"Who is this lovely young woman?" Marianne asked, her eyes on Rosalie. Jasper cleared his throat.

"This is Rosalie, my step-sister," Jasper said, his voice low. Rosalie still looked shit-scared. Marianne stepped forward and gave Rosalie a big hug.

"It's lovely to meet you, you don't need to look so scared, I'm not going to bite your head off!" Marianne exclaimed.

Rosalie relaxed then, and returned Marianne's hug. "It's nice to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you."

"All bad I bet," Marianne said before laughing. "Go and settle in guys, dinner won't be ready until 6." Bella practically ran up the stairs and threw our bags into my room.

"Hurry up Jasper! We only have two hours to visit Mike!"

We pulled up infront of Mike's house and Bella bounded out of the car and flung the door open. Something must have gone on while I was in Lewiston.

"Mike!" Bella yelled through the house, while I walked along behind her. There was a set of thundering footsteps come down the stairs, and a flash of blonde whirred past me.

"Bella!" Mike yelled just as enthusiastically.

Bella pulled back from Mike to look at him. "It's good to see you again Mike. I'm sorry that I didn't get to see you last time. Jasper and I have a few issues with Lauren."

Mike waved it off with his hand. "It's no problem."

Suddenly, Bella got a weird look on her face, as if she was about to...oh shit.

"Run Bella!" I called out to her as Mike gave me a weird look. No more than a second later, we could hear the sounds of Bella retching in Mike's porcelain bowl.

"Is she okay?" Mike asked me. I felt uneasy. After all, this was the guy that attempted suicide just because she left. How could I tell him that she was pregnant with my kid?

"Yeah, she's fine. She just has a stomach bug." We could hear the sound of Mike's tap running and then Bella walked back downstairs.

"I honestly can't wait for this stage to be over," Bella said. Mike looked confused, so I quickly intercepted.

"Only part of the stomach bug that she has makes her vomit. The rest is just nausea and an unsettled stomach. Right Bella?" I gave her a very pointed look that clearly said for her to not say anything of her pregnancy to her.

"Right. And I've had this part for a few days, so it should be over soon," Bella lied swiftly. I gave her a nod of approval.

My watch read 5:07pm. It didn't seem like it had taken an hour visiting Mike, but I suppose that time flies when you have fun. Or supposedly have fun.

"Bella, we'd better start heading back to my Mom's now, she'll be finished dinner soon and we still have to unpack our bags before Alice throws out our clothes and buys us new ones." Bella giggled at that, but she hadn't experienced it firsthand. I stayed at Emmett's one night and we went out to buy some supplies, when I came back, my entire bag had been replaced. Including my phone, but I was about to buy a new one anyway and she bought me one that was way better than what I would have bought.

"Yeah, I suppose so. I'll probably be around sometime later this week again Mike. Probably sometime before we leave. Bye," Bella said, giving him a hug before picking up her bag and taking my hand.

"Bye Bella," Mike said, waving sadly. Bella turned and gave him a warm smile before opening up her car door.

We were silent for most of the trip until Bella spoke up.

"Stomach bug? Honestly, you could have been a bit more inventive than that. Where's the fun in it?"

"Hey, I had to think of something right on the spot. If I'd had an hour and a computer I could have made it something more inventive. If you really want to, you could say that you went to the doctors and we'll find something a bit more extensive to say, alright then?"

We were lightly giggling by the time we arrived back at Mom's and luckily we didn't leave a minute later. Alice had a black garbage bag that was bulging.

"Alice, before you're allowed to leave the house, you have to show me what's in the bag." Alice looked away anxiously and opened up the plastic bag. Inside it there were Bella's pyjamas, my sweatpants and... my phone. Yep, this stuff was headed for the trash.

"Nice try, Alice," I said before taking the plastic bag off her, her face in a pout.

"What was in that bag?" Bella asked me as we got up to my room. I wordlessly dumped the contents of the bag onto the bed and Bella gasped in horror.

"I told you that she'd replace our wardrobe. I caught her just as she was about to walk out the door. We were lucky."

Bella's eyes narrowed at what could have been if we'd stayed later at Mike's. Frills, lace, lots of pink, some lingerie...actually, that didn't sound so bad. But knowing Alice, it would be all froufrou and horrible. Maybe we'd have to go to that Sex Kitten place that Alice was talking about.

My mom's voice brought me out of my fantasy. "Dinner's ready you guys!" I could hear Emmett's thundering feet rushing down the hall.

I got downstairs and mom was just setting the plates in front of my waiting friends. Alice still had a pout on her face, but Edward was trying to cheer her up.

"...and you can buy me a new watch if you want. I need a new one anyway. Come on Alice, cheer up." She shook her head and her bottom lip trembled.

"I'll let you take me into Sex Kitten," Bella said confidently. I looked at her. Could she honestly read my mind and want to make my fantasy a reality?

Alice looked up, her big, brown eyes glimmering with hope. "Really? Would you let me take you there?"

Bella nodded. "Absolutely, Alice. I'd do anything for you." Alice perked up and started to dig into her meal.

"Last week, if you'd have said that I'd be having Marianne's famous roast twice in a week, I would have laughed at you and kicked dirt in your face," Bella said to no-one in particular at the dinner table. We all laughed.

The rest of dinner was full of Emmett and Rosalie telling mom stories about me, and Bella and mom telling the others stories about me. Of course, the beach jogging incident came up again.

"Two weeks ago, if you'd told me that I'd be hearing that story twice in the next two weeks, I would have laughed at you and kicked dirt in your face," I said, mimicking Bella's earlier words.

Dinner was finished and mom put the dishes in the dishwasher as we all settled down in the living room, watching television.

"Tomorrow, we go to Sex Kitten," Alice said from Edward's arms. Bella shook her head.

"Tomorrow, we go to La Push. I honestly can't remember the last time I saw Jacob and his pack of friends. I don't think that I saw them after you left," Bella said.

"Wow, it's been that long. Okay, so we'll go to La Push tomorrow," I finalized. Alice was a bit sulky, but Bella promised her that we'd all take a shopping trip to Seattle the day after.

We watched TV for another hour, then we started to drop off from today's big trip. Rosalie fell asleep first and Emmett carried her up to the guest room and they stayed there. Bella yawned and started to get up, so I got up with her and we headed up to my old bedroom while Alice and Edward settled in on the couches with their blankets and pillows.

We both changed and got ready for bed, and I didn't even hear mom come in and check on us, because we were fast asleep. But when she saw us, we were curled together, my arms around her waist and my head on her shoulder, both of us with soft smiles on our faces.

_**Extremely sorry for lack of updates, but I've been waiting for reviews for the last chapter. Two? I think that was it. **__**L**__** I'm pretty devo now. If you want me to update quicker, the only way I'll do that is if you review. No reviews=no new chapter.**_


	16. Chapter 15

_**Wow, I am INCREDIBLY sorry that I haven't updated sooner, it's just that I haven't had my laptop for a week, I've had assignment OVERLOAD and I have to use the family computer. But I'm on holidays now and while I'm not cleaning my room, I will try my hardest to write and update ALL my stories. Thank you all for your patience with me. Without further ado, here's the next chapter of Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again.**_

**BPOV:**

The next morning when I woke up I felt like utter crap. And it didn't help that two seconds after I woke up I had to sprint to Marianne's bathroom to puke. Jasper stumbled in after I was finished puking, yawning and looking delicious as always. I don't know how I was blessed with such a gorgeous boyfriend.

"Morning, sweetheart," he mumbled, clearly still half asleep. He came and pulled me into his chest and I pulled away.

"I have the worst morning breath in the world and I just vomited in your mother's toilet. I think that you should wait until I brush my teeth." I brushed my teeth hastily and as soon as I put my toothbrush down, Jasper pulled me back in and kissed my lips softly before kissing me more passionately. Nothing could ruin this moment.

Okay, Emmett could. Bursting into the bathroom, he went over to the toilet.

"Can you please leave? I'm trying to piss here," he said before starting to take down the pants. I covered my eyes with my hand and practically ran out of the room, Jasper on my tail.

We casually walked downstairs where Marianne was in the kitchen with a pan of bacon and eggs and a pan of pancakes cooking. She loved to cook, I'd give her that.

We sat down at the table and Edward and Alice joined us, along with Rosalie and Emmett who had just finished 'pissing' as he liked to call it.

Marianne came to the table with our plates and some glasses. She disappeared and returned with a few cartons of orange juice, a big platter of bacon and eggs and a huge stack of pancakes, with a bottle of maple syrup on the side.

We all dug in while we told Marianne our plan for the day. We told her that we were going to La Push for the day, and she suggested we have a barbeque.

"I'll give you some meat to take down there. Billy Black and Harry Clearwater will help you cook it up. Go get ready because it will take you a whole day to catch up."

We ran upstairs to shower, get dressed, do our hair and brush our teeth. Marianne gave us a huge bag of barbeque foods to take to La Push. We all climbed in the 'party van' as Emmett called it and Jasper drove us down to La Push.

We pulled up at First Beach and there was a group of tall Quileutes hanging by a driftwood bonfire. They all had hair cropped short that was like an inky gloss coating on their heads. They heard our party van coming and all turned their heads to see who we were.

Emmett and Rosalie got out first, followed by Alice and Edward. Jasper got out next, because they might not remember him, and I got out last, because they'd surely remember me. I'd been to La Push only a couple of times after Jasper left. Jacob's eyes lit up when he recognised me.

"Bella! I've missed you so much!" he exclaimed, picking me up and spinning me around. Jasper came over, and he recognised him as well.

"Jasper! Man, it's been ages since I last saw you. Why are you here?"

"Well, we all decided to take a group road trip down here, so that I could see my mom and we could catch up with you guys. Plus, we wanted to show the others where we spent our childhood days, so we decided to come here as soon as possible," Jasper explained to the Quileute boys. I recognised Sam, Seth, Quil and Embry, but I didn't recognise a couple of other guys.

We made our introductions, and I found out that the other two boys were named Paul and Jared. Jacob and Emmett cooked our meat over the bonfire, and us girls cracked open a bag of marshmallows and roasted them over the open fire.

We were talking about the beauty of rain soccer, when I felt the nauseous pull in my stomach. I quickly stood up and ran over the bushes, spilling my guts into the bushes. I wondered if Jacob would notice, or just think of it as a stomach bug.

I was worried about what Jacob would think, because I knew that Jacob had a crush on me ever since Jasper left Forks. He'd always acted like an older brother to me since Jasper left, and I'm sure that if he'd had the chance, he would have asked me out.

"Bella's up the duff, isn't she?" I heard Jacob ask softly. I paused waiting until I heard the conversation was over until I returned to the circle.

"Yeah. And I feel absolutely terrible about it. I honestly never meant for it to happen. We had some problems a week ago, but we're okay now."

I decided that this was my cue to re-enter the bonfire circle. "Hey, what did I miss?" I sat down and Jasper slid his arm back around my waist.

"Not much. Paul just drank the entire bottle of cola, so don't even think of wanting any of that," Jacob chuckled. Paul glared at Jacob and he stood up, towering over the group.

"So you're calling me a pig then are you?" Paul was still glaring at Jacob. Paul acted like the dominant male of the group, but in truth, that was Jacob.

Jacob stood up, glaring at Paul. As the dominant male, Jacob was prone to fighting with the others.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. That's up to you. But right now, I am calling you a pig, pig." Paul lunged at Jacob, and caught the edge of his shorts in the fire. The flame burned high and orange, different to the blue-green flames on the driftwood fire. Paul rushed to the water, jumping in to put the fire out. Most of the group was in hysterics right now.

"Paul, that's a lesson for you- you are not the dominant male here. That's my position," Jacob stated. Paul glowered and bunched up his fists, but sat back down in the circle and kept to himself.

All of a sudden, Alice ripped off her thermal and her jeans to reveal the tiniest, skimpiest bikini in the world and she went and jumped right into the water, disappearing under the waves.

Emmett pulled his shirt off, showing his well toned abs and he pulled down his jeans, his board shorts underneath, and he ran and followed Alice into the water. Rosalie was such a lucky bitch.

Jacob looked at them like they were crazy. "Are they crazy?" he asked us. I nodded my head slowly.

"Basically. But in different ways. Alice is crazy when it comes to clothes, but Emmett is just plain crazy."

"And crazy in bed," Rosalie quipped. I looked at her in disgust.

"Rose, that's disgusting. I bet that my dad doesn't know about you two going at it like rabbits," Jasper added.

"No, he knows. And he's fine with it too. In fact, last time Emmett came around Sam gave him a big box of condoms and said for him to tell him when he needs more."

"Why would my dad do that? He's a big believer of celibacy."

"Maybe if we can't possibly be celibate, he just wants us to be safe. Mom put me on the Pill when I first started going out with Emmett."

Alice and Emmett came back up the beach, shivering from the cold.

"What are you guys talking about? You seem pretty deep in discussion," Alice asked.

"Sex," I answered plainly. Alice laughed. "No really, we're talking about sex. Ask anyone."

"Ooh, sex. Can I have some?" Emmett asked. Everyone laughed.

"Well Emmett, we're actually talking about sex with you," Jasper replied.

"Yeah, Jasper's keen on it. He likes a bit of butt-fucking," I said.

Everyone laughed again and Emmett moved over to sit next to Jasper. Emmett put his arm around Jasper's waist and put his leg over Jasper's knee and started to trail his hand up Jasper's thigh. The group was laughing at Emmett's display of homosexuality.

An hour later, the rain started up like the usual Forks/La Push weather and we all climbed into the party van. By all I mean me, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Alice, Jacob, Sam, Embry Quil, Jared and Paul.

We plugged Jasper's iPod into the speakers and continued our party. I recognised most of the songs., but the singer's voice of one of them really caught my attention.

_Best thing bout tonight's that we're not fighting_

_And could it be that we have been this way before_

_I know you don't think that I am trying_

_I know you're wearing deep down to the core_

_So hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again, don't make me lose my mind_

_Cause I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_Impossible to find_

I recognised the singer's voice. It was Jasper singing. I vaguely remembered Jen saying that her stepson, which was Jasper, wrote some songs about a girl he loved back home. This song was about me.

"Jasper, did you write this song?" I asked him. He nodded proudly.

"And it's not even my best one," he said, no sign of embarrassment on his face.

All I could say was "Wow."

Within an hour, the party was broken up. The rain became almost unbearable for the boys to walk home in, so they decided that it would be best if they left before it got worse. And it was very lucky that they did, because as soon as we got back to Marianne's and were in the door, the rain started thundering down and the hail came pelting out of the sky.

A couple of minutes later, we were watching the baseball game on TV, when the lights flickered and all the power went off. Emmett cursed out loud and Marianne smacked him on the back of the head with a tea towel. So that's where Jasper's awesome skills came from.

Marianne and Jasper both disappeared and returned minutes later with dozens of candles and a big heavy duty torch to be used for trips to the bathroom and such.

We sat in silence for a few moments until Emmett spoke.

"So, what do we do now?"

"Well," started Marianne, "now is the time that you be thankful that I have a gas oven and I've got some pizzas in the freezer. We also have some bacon that will go off if we don't cook it, now that the power has gone off and I'm pretty sure that the steaks are like that too."

Emmett's eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas Day. Pizza, bacon and steak, all in one meal. His dream come true. "Really?"

Marianne nodded and Emmett went and hugged her. "Jasper, how would you feel about having me for a brother?" Jasper's eyes widened and he shook his head slowly.

"Number one, I'd never get any sleep because you two rabbits would be sleeping next door. And then we'd never have any food in the house at all. So no."

We all laughed at Jasper's immediate dislike to having Emmett as a brother, and I came up with a number three.

"And number three, isn't having sex with your step sister illegal, Emmett? So you wouldn't be sexing it with Rose because then the cops would be onto you." Emmett's eyes widened in horror.

"I'm sorry, Marianne, but Rosalie is the one person I couldn't live without. I know how much you wanted me to be your son, but I'm afraid that I'll have to refuse the offer."

Marianne let out a little cheer before mocking disappointment. "Yes! I mean, aww, Emmett, I'm so sad to hear that. I don't think that I'd be able to handle not having you in my life."

We sat down and talked about the barbeque while Marianne cooked the food, which took about twenty minutes. When the food was done, she put it on platters and brought out plates for us to serve ourselves.

The power was still off when we finished dinner, so we just put all the plates in the dishwasher to wait until the power came back to wash them. Instead, Emmett had a better idea.

"I have a ghost story to tell. It's set in a house in Ohio.

"So there's this couple, Katie and Micah. Katie's been seeing this black shadow at the end of her bed since she was about eight, and her house burnt down. Wherever she went, the shadow would follow her. Katie and Micah had basically just moved into their house, and Katie can sense that it's following her.

"They call up a psychic to come and tell them something. He said that he could feel something in the house. Micah was looking up a book and claims that it's a demon.

"So the couple set up cameras to watch their room at night. On the third night, there was some noises downstairs and when they went down, Katie's keys were thrown on the floor.

"On the fifth night, the door to Katie and Micah's room half shuts by itself. A few night later, the demon slaps Katie and then suffocates her, making her wake up.

"One night, Katie wakes up and gets out of bed. She stands in the corner of the bedroom and stares at Micah for three hours, then walks downstairs. Micah goes downstairs and finds her sitting outside on the swing. He tries to persuade her to come back inside, but she won't. He goes to get some blankets for them, but hears a noise coming from the bedroom. He goes upstairs and the TV has been turned on, but it's all static. He turns around and finds Katie standing back in the doorway. She has no clue about what just happened and the pair return to bed.

"Micah decides to ask the demon some questions. When he plays it back after recording it on a microphone, you can hear a small growl after he asks 'Would you be happy to talk to an Ouija board?' Katie doesn't want him to talk to the demon, and practically throws a fit.

"Micah borrows an Ouija board anyway, and asks the spirit to talk to them. They leave the house for a little while, but when they're gone, the demon writes the name 'Dianne' on the Ouija board and then it burns. But when Micah picks the board back up, there is no sign of the burn marks.

"Micah has another plan. He puts powder in the hall way, on the outside and inside of their bedroom door. When Katie and Micah wake up through the night, there's handprints and knee prints in the powder. He follows to where the handprints top and notices that the manhole has been opened. He goes up and retrieves a picture of Katie from when she was eight. Katie insists that all of her pictures had been burned.

"And then the next night, there's more footsteps, but when Katie and Micah wake up, the footsteps sound like they're running and the door slams. They get up and go to the closed door, but the demon bangs on the door from the other side.

"The night after that, the sheets start lifting up all by themselves. They get up the next morning, but don't even notice. Then the next night, the demon grabs Katie's leg and pulls her out of bed, down the hall. All you can hear is Katie screaming for Micah.

"So here we are at the last night. Katie gets possessed by the demon again and stands there, watching Micah for hours again. Then she turns and walks out the door. A few seconds later, there's a scream. But it's not your average scream. It's the scream of a demon. Katie bangs her head against the wall and screams out for Micah. The demon inside her stabs him and you can hear Katie's footsteps coming down the hall.

"All of a sudden, Katie throws Micah's body at the camera and walks over to it, sniffing it. Then she jumps towards the camera and everything went blank.

"Micah's body was found on the 21th of October. Katie is still wandering around, out there somewhere. She's still possessed, and Dianne could come after you next."

We were all silent until Alice spoke up.

"That sounds a lot like Paranormal Activity."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that you just told us the entire plot line. Thanks a lot Emmett, I was actually going to go see that," Edward said.

"Hey, it's a scary movie. It just doesn't sound as scary when you re-tell it," Emmett defended.

"Maybe we should watch this 'Paranormal Activity' movie and see for ourselves," I concluded.

"I have it on DVD at home, we can all watch it when we get back," Emmett said. Just as the words left his mouth, the lights flickered back on. We all cheered. We didn't want to hear another one of Emmett's 'ghost stories'. Marianne put the dishwasher on and we all went up to our respective bedrooms. All I know is that throughout the night, I swear that I could hear footsteps running down the hall, but when I checked, there was nobody there.

_**I hope that I can have the next chapter up in the holidays, but please don't hold your breath. It may not happen... **____** sorry**_


End file.
